Just Not Right
by emmy m.d
Summary: My take on what happens when House gets an unwanted visit. Potential hameron later on. Read and review please! FORMERLY REVERT changed the title to fit better
1. Chapter 1

I do not own House because if i did he and I TOTALLY would already have a thing going on...stupid Fox.

Just another dragging day at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Dr. Gregory House was slumped over in his comfy office chair trying to rid his head of the ache left over from the night before and hoping Dr. Cuddy wasn't on a witch hunt for him quite yet. No such luck.

"House!" Hands on her hips Cuddy tried to look stern but failed. She only looked tired. Most likely from searching the entire hospital for the missing man with the flaming cane. You would think he'd be easy to find. However her search was futile as he had only even gotten to the hospital minutes before. By hospital standards he was an hour and a half late. On House Time however, he was a solid 30 minutes early despite the splitting hangover from too much booze and not enough sleep. Wilson should have stopped him. House scoffed at the thought. Like Wilson could ever stop him, even if he had tried. He slowly leaned back and tried to ignore the bright light as Dr. Cuddy threw open the blinds over his windows, letting in the midday sun.

"Well if it isn't Dr. Cuddy. I see you have discovered the magic of a wonder bra. Moves mountains in comparison to your other lingerie choices, dont you think?"

Cuddy just rolled her eyes and ignored his comment about her...very noticeable cleavage. She didn't have time to argue with him. She was a woman on a mission and was damn well going to succeed.

"House you were supposed to be in clinic over an hour ago. You forget, you have responsibilites as an employee of this hospital and as administrator I am fully within my rights to suspend you if you do not get in the clinic right now! They mentioned "Tainted Meat" on the news last night so today we are completely flooded. We need all the hands we can get. Now GO!"

House watched her march out and called after her, "If you need all the hands you can get how come you're strutting your stuff to your office instead of the clinic?"

She paused briefly. Sighing she clenched her fists and turned in the direction of the clinic. If it got him to come quietly or just come at all she would grit her teeth and deal with the dozens of worried, overprotective parents who thought their perfectly healthy kids were dying just because some fool on the news told them the hamburgers they grilled two weeks ago might have made them terminally ill.

"Well as long as she's down there I'm sure they'll be fine without me." Mused a satisfied House to himself. Popping a trusty viccoden he stood and headed for the conference room. Leaning on the door frame he took in his little ducklings and almost smiled at the sight. Not because he enjoyed them, no. He smiled because it was so invariably predictable. Chase with his crosswords, Foreman reading some medical journal and Cameron fixing his coffee just the way he liked it in his favorite red mug. Same as always. He liked things the same. It was normal and patterned. No messy surprises like ex-lovers who are married or infarctions in a thigh muscle. House scanned Cameron from top to bottom. She had on a red top and black slacks. God she looked good in red. She handed him his mug full of steaming, hot coffee. They locked eyes.

"I'm gonna go try to find a case. I'm tired of just sitting here. We're dressed like doctors we might as well act like them." Foreman walked out of the conference room hoping to find something interesting enough for House to actually accept.

"Nice top." House commented to Cameron, "Is there guy up in the oncology ward you're trying to impress? Some deliciously damaged fella you have your pretty little eyes on?" Her smile hit the floor. For a second she could have sworn he was complimenting her. House being nice? She scorned the thought and licked her lips. She wanted to say bald wasn't her type. She wanted to slap him in the face with a snarky houseism to knock him on his ass. She wanted to shove him back into his office, shut the blinds, and kiss him for all she was worth. But, yet again, she just looked at the floor and kept her mouth shut and lips off his. If she had kept eye contact maybe she would have noticed a small flicker of regret cross his gorgeous, icy eyes, but she wanted to make sure he didn't see the tears she had brought to hers.

_Way to go genius. You're such an ass. But you have to guard yourself or she'll break you like Stacy did. Keep her distant, keep her away. Don't be cold. Don't let her in. _House didn't WANT to hurt her...he didn't want ANYONE to hurt her. If he had his way she would never be unhappy again. But he would. She would hurt him. He always got hurt in the end. It was inevitable. Even in his own fantasies somehow the girl ended up screwing him over in a big way. The only way to prevent it was to keep them all away. Wilson was enough of a wife to him. He cooked and cleaned and had learned long ago not to complain too much about any of his annoying habits like leaving dirty dishes in the sink or pissing with the bathroom door wide open for the world to see. Poor Wilson. At least he was used to it by now.

Just as House turned on his gameboy to begin a rousing game of SuperMario, Foreman returned and dropped a file on the table.

"Please tell me that folder contains my free first class ticket to Hawaii, courtesy of the marvelous breasts also known as Dr. Lisa Cuddy." House looked hopefully at Foreman who just rolled his eyes.

"Not this time House, sorry. Seventeen year old male, blood in the urine, slight chest pains and numbness in the extremities-" he began before House cut him off.

"Yeah yeah yeah. This one's easy you guys can handle it without me. Just don't tell Cuddy or she'll make me do clinic duty or worse...naughty things in her office that involve a rubber hose, a tutu, a monkey, and a rocking horse. Don't really want to do that again thank you very much!" House fake shuddered and looked at the matching surprised and disgusted expressions that hung on all three of his ducklings faces. House rose and started to head to his office where he could play and not be disturbed when something caught his eye...

"Damn it...get Wilson up here." he ordered and then headed out into the hall. Cameron paged Dr. Wilson while Chase and Foreman stare at House's back and wondered just what makes a man with a limp walk that fast out of a room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer...not mine. [

Wilson was just about to take a bite of one of the two lunches he packed for himself today. The second of course there because a certain crippled but not handicapped doctor had that nasty habit of stealing his lunch. Right as he lifted his egg salad sandwich to his lips, he got a page.

_House, emergency._

Slightly annoyed, but even more worried he put down his food and put his lab coat back on. Sighing, he left the room and headed up to House's office. He wasn't quite prepared for the sight he was about to see.

"What are you doing here? I wasn't expecting to see you anytime soon." House said carefully to the slightly inebriated, much older man in front of him. _I was counting on it really..._he thought to himself.

"Your mother wanted to surprise you for your birthday. The big 5-0, huh? Ha, if only you'd act your age and not your shoe size. Do you know how worried your mother's been about you? Damn near made herself sick about you not calling us enough. I don't know why though. I made you a man...you can handle yourself. As long as you don't have to go up any stairs." John House laughed at his own poor joke.

"Why don't we go into my office, Dad? You can tell me where Mom is in there." House made a move to take his fathers arm, only to guide him into his office. Bad idea. John swung out his arm to free himself of his sons grasp.

"Get off me boy! Who do you think YOU are touching me like that. I ain't your son and I ain't your friend. I'm your Father. You show me some respect or hot damn you'll be sorry." He leaned in close so only House could hear. "You may not be eight years old anymore but I'm willing to bet I can sure as hell make you feel like you are."

House barely moved at the feel of John's hot breath on his ear. His nostrils flared and detected the sent of scotch...or maybe Jack Daniels...he couldn't be sure. Why was he thinking about this? Everyone was looking at them...he had to do something. Oh where was Wonder Boy Wilson when you need him?

"John? Well isn't this a...surprise. How are you? Where's Blythe?" James Wilson walked over to the pair and put a hand on John's shoulder and looked wide-eyed at his best friend...what was going on?

"James! There you are! I'm fine and Blythe is in the gift shop. She wants to find something for lunkhead over there. How's Bonnie?" John turned and warmly shook Wilson's hand with a large smile plastered on his face. Wilson tried not to flinch at the alcohol breath. Funny how even when House drank he never noticed the breath on him.

"Uh...it's Julie and she's...fine. Why don't we head into House's office and sit down to catch up." Still with that sick smile on his face John agreed whole-heartedly. Leading the way he continued his small talk. Wilson pretended to be listening but whispered to House out of the corner of his mouth, "Why didn't you tell me they were coming?"

"I didn't know." House replied, hoping his voice didn't showcase his worry. Slipping into his office past his friend he sat in the chair farthest away from his father. Picking up his tennis ball he picked at the fuzz a bit, halfway listening to his only friend and his drunken father talk. Where was his mother? Why did they have to come to the hospital? Why could Wilson touch his dad when he couldn't? He had long ago realized that his father liked Wilson far more than he liked his own son. Perhaps it was because of his near impeccable dress. His dad was always getting onto him about not dressing appropriately for his age or his job. Or maybe he saw the man his son could have been in Wilson. The seemingly well adjusted, stable, happy man he could have been were it not for his fathers interference. For his form of "discipline." What his father didn't know was about Wilson's need to care for a complete ass of a human, his number of failed marriages, or his apparent need for pills to help him "cope." House wondered what his father would say if he knew. He wondered if things would be different...maybe his father would hold the two men in a closer light. He threw his ball in a drawer with a bit more force than necessary. He wondered why he still wondered these things when he was almost 50 years old. Why did he still feel that need for his father's acceptance?

"Excuse me...House? Are you planning on helping with the case or not?" House looked up and noticed Cameron for the first time, standing at the door with a hand on the handle. Thank God! His savior! A reason to leave!

"Uh, yeah I'm coming." House stood to leave. "Sorry Dad, got a kids life to save and all..."

"Damn it Greg! Your mother and I came all this way to see you and she's down trying to find you a nice gift and all you can do is run off and try to play the hero to some poor guy who probably can wait another ten minutes. We were in the middle of a conversation now sit down and wait for your mother! If nothing else you can tell her some stranger is more important to you than her because I'm sure not gonna break her heart like that. All she wanted was to show you a nice birthday and you have to go and ruin it. You ruin everything, you always have." John's face turned a bit redder than when he had first arrived. Cameron felt like a deer in headlights. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Well I guess you heard him." House grit his teeth and tried to play it off. "Male bonding and all that. Put him on broad spectrum antibiotics and run whatever tests you feel necessary. And while you're at it, put in some hours at the clinic will you? You are so very behind on your hours too you know. There's really nothing else to do but wait and see what the tests show anyway." He gave her a wry grin that he somehow knew didn't seem as real as he tried to make it.

Sensing something wasn't quite right, Cameron picked up House's name tag. She knew he didn't mean for her to do her OWN hours. She was all caught up on those anyways. House wouldn't let someone badger him into submission like that even if he was trying to get out of working on a case...would he? Cameron knew he wouldn't. Feeling a bit like a soldier leaving a fellow to die she bit her lip and went to relay the orders to Chase and Foreman. What else could she do?


	3. Chapter 3

I disclaim...sadly.

I'm sorry the chapters aren't very long yet...I'm still figuring out how to work this site from an authors end. Bear with me and I'll do my best to make you happy. Special thanks to ILUVHOUSE and JBFan81 for being my first two reviews EVER! PS the story WILL get better...I'm just trying to get everyone involved for the possibility of a bigger ending. -smile-

"What do you think House's dad wants? Doesn't seem like he came for much of a social visit. Doesn't seem like he came much of his own free will really." The blonde haired Australian's curiosity was peaked at the site of someone who had the power to make Gregory House M.D., the resident equivalency of a hemorrhoid on the hospitals rear end, feel uncomfortable to himself instead of others.

"I don't know, I don't want to know and I don't care if you know. It's House's dad...whatever he's here for it's none of our business. Why would you honestly want to delve deeper into what makes House, House? You don't think the leg, pills and drinking are enough to give him a personality deficiency?" Foreman really just wanted to cure this kid and move on to the next case. It was obvious House preferred his personal life to remain at home and quite frankly, that's how Foreman felt it should be. Not that he would ever admit to being like House in any way whatsoever. There was no way he wanted to turn into anything similar to House. What he apparently didn't realize was that was just one more way he was like House.

"I don't know...it'd be interesting to know if House is the way he is because of his childhood or if he's just bitter over his leg." Chase supposed to himself more than Foreman. He figured Foreman wasn't listening anyway. He let a single drop of chemical fall onto a blood smear.

"That's not why you want to know. You don't like House. You don't hate him, but you certainly don't like him. You feel bad for not liking him because he's been crippled. You think if he acts the way he does and says the things he says because daddy dearest didn't show up to all his little league games then it'll be easier to work with him because allowances can be made for his behavior based off more than just a cane. But it doesn't matter. He's a jerk. More than a jerk. It doesn't matter what made him that way. What matters is that he was weak enough to let it break him. Don't bother finding a case of child neglect to pity him. Pity him because he couldn't deal with it like an adult. Plenty of kids go through worse than what I'm sure he and his picturesque family had to deal with and you don't see all of them popping pills and breaking rules." Foreman haughtily replied. Why should people feel sorry for a bastard who gave up? Why shouldn't they feel sorry for the kids like him? Kids from a crappy life who sucked it up and made something of themselves.

"Yeah, but a lot of kids like that **do **pop pills and break rules. I mean he didn't exactly steal any cars or anything. Besides what if it went beyond neglect?" Chase questioned his colleague, while still reminding him of his own mistakes. Foreman just rolled his eyes and looked at another slide.

Back in House's office...

"House! You **still **haven't showed up at the clinic! If you don't get your ass down there this-" Cuddy was interrupted as she noticed the elderly gentleman sitting on the couch and staring at her strangely. The elderly gentleman she recognized as John House. _Crap...just gotta love getting caught yelling at a colonel's son by his father. Just smile and try to __**look**__ professional. Even if I can't always act that way when dealing with House._ She cleared her throat and smiled, hoping all the blood in her body wasn't currently splayed on her cheeks.

"Dr. Cuddy, nice to see you. Is my son supposed to be somewhere? If he's shirking his responsibilities I can assure you he will improve. He never was much on rules...were you Gregory?" John looked pointedly at his son.

"Oh no, I didn't realize he was having visitors. Please, take your time. As long as it doesn't interfere with your case, ok Dr. House?" It was Cuddy's turn to stare at House.

"Well Cuddy I'm waiting for some test results, but I have a pretty good idea on what's slowly killing the kid from the inside out." The doctor smiled shrewdly at his boss. She did not however, miss the fact that his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Not that it did all that often to begin with...something just wasn't right. Biting her lip a bit, she turned and left the room.

"Dad, these tests are going to take awhile and there really isn't much to entertain you here. Why don't you head on to my place. I won't be here too late I'm sure but ya know...just in case. I'm sure you're tired from the trip down here and stuff." House tried to get his father to leave...there was no way he could relax with him in the room and if he couldn't relax he couldn't think. He needed more options in case his diagnosis was wrong. It would really suck if some poor sucker died because his pain in the ass of a dad was breathing down his neck while he was trying to save his life.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Just as soon as your mother gets here. I can't very well leave her here now can I?"

A few silence filled moments later Blythe House walked in with a pasted on smile and a box of chocolates.

"John! I told you to wait in the cafeteria for me! Now it's not a surprise anymore. Greg honey we won't be able to make it down next week to be here ON your birthday, so we decided to come early. How does it feel to be turning 48?"

"48? I thought it was his 50th. Well damn. Why didn't you tell me I had it wrong?" An awkward silence filled the room. Everyone in it knew why House would never correct his father, even now. It had been drilled into him as a child...Greg was always wrong and John was always right. That's just the way it was. Maybe that's why House had to prove himself right, why he had to find the answer to the puzzle, time after time with every patient. To make up for the battles he had been forced to surrender as a child. Even though many a time he had been in the right. House cleared his throat. It was too early for that kind of thinking, He would save it for when they were gone back home and he was alone with a sad cd and a bottle of liquor. Same as he always did.

"Well...Mom. good to see you." He gave her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "But I have a case I have to work on. Why don't you and Dad head on to my apartment. Rest up and get comfortable. I'll be home later tonight and we can all talk then."

Looking a shade hurt, Blythe smiled and kissed her son on the cheek.

"Of course darling. It was silly of us to show up here anyway. Here. Take your candy and try to be home by dinner. If you can't make it then try to call. We love you sweety. See you soon." Giving him one last hug and waving to the still silent Wilson, Blythe picked up her bag and headed out the door. Once she was gone John leaned over to his son.

"You better not disappoint her. Or there just may be hell to pay." With that he turned and walked out the door.

"I have to run down to the lab and check on the little ones. They just can't seem to function without me around." House stood and walked towards the door. "I'm sure you have some dying kid to give some bad news to or something." With that the door closed and Wilson was left alone. Standing he thought to himself, _Well there's a dysfunctional family if I ever saw one. You have a emotionally stunted, physically impaired son of an angry, aggressive military man and a complete submissive of a wife and mother who by the looks of it lied so much she now truly believes her son just fell out of a lot of trees as a kid._ He stole one of House's chocolates from the desk and headed on to his own office. Maybe one day, House would talk to him about it. But he had a feeling about this trip. It wouldn't end well. Something just wasn't right.


	4. Chapter 4

Consider it disclaimed

"Ugh.." Greg House yawned and ran a hand over his tired, stubble covered face. "What a fantastic day." He slipped off his coat and remembering his house guests, he hung it up in the closet. "Now that just doesn't feel right at all." Sitting on the couch he laid his head back and closed his eyes. Seemed he didn't have the energy for even getting a beer tonight. Not that he would drink with his parents in the house. The overhead light turned on.

"Where have you been? It's quarter til ten at night! You were supposed to come home! You were supposed to call! Now your mother thinks you don't want us here and is all upset because she made went to the grocery story for you and made dinner and you never even showed up. You know Greg, we are only going to be in town for a few days. You can make an effort that long for her. You better at least." An very incensed John glared at his son. How dare Greg show up late without a phone call on one of the few nights his parents would be in town? Case and job be damned family came first!

"Sorry Dad I would have called but I lost track of time and my patient ended up requiring surgery and we had to do a differential tonight to figure out what was wrong or he would have most likely died. I'm sorry Mom went to all that trouble. I'll go apologize and heat some up in just a few minutes. Just have to rest the leg a bit. It's been a very long, very active day." House tiredly replied to his father's rampage with all the excuses he used as a reckless teenager. Forget, didn't have time, the classics really. Not that Daddy Dearest listened to them anyways. _ Excuses are for lazy asses who spend so much time thinking about why they CAN'T do the job, they don't have the time or energy to actually do the damn thing. That's what Dad always said at least._

"I don't care what your excuses are. Excuses are for lazy asses who spend so much time making up the excuse as to why they can't do the job that they don't even have the time or energy to actually do it. And you don't need to "rest your leg." You're not an invalid and you're not old. Not yet anyways. You are just too lazy. I don't care what you or the doctors say, you can do just as much as everyone else on what they left you of a leg. Not because it shouldn't make a difference in your life, but because I didn't raise no pussies and I am your father and if I say you'll do something you better be damn sure to do it. I'm not giving you a choice on that. Now go heat up some of the dinner your mother fixed and tell her how good it is. Now get off the couch I want to watch the game."

House rolled his eyes and pushed himself to his weary feet.

"Whatever you say."

"Whatever I say...what?" John squinted a bit. Challenging him. Making him say it. Demeaning him. Greg and John were not now, nor would they ever be equals. It's about time Greg realized that too. Everyone else had.

House tensed his jaw and looked around the room. Anywhere but at his father. He swallowed hard.

"Whatever you say...sir."

"That's better boy. Guess it's been so long you went and forgot your manners. You forgot how to treat your elders...your betters. You know...James came to eat with us. He has always treated us better than you. Hell he doesn't even live here and he made it to dinner on time. You should be more like him. Maybe then you could fool some broad into getting married to you and giving your mother some grandbabies. You know she loves babies."

House didn't bother mentioning Wilson came by because he was, yet again sleeping on his couch. The only reason he didn't stay the night was because House never showed up and he was NOT about to explain the situation to House's parents. No way in hell.

"Yeah Dad, I know she loves babies. But I don't know if I want to get married or not. I'm not exactly the easiest person to live with."

"Marriage isn't about happiness or being easy to live with. It's about carrying on the human race and looking good to the rest of the world. You just look sorry. Why don't you shave? Walking around looking scraggly and homeless. Your mother and I raised you better."

House just looked at his father, mouth slightly gaped. Didn't he know Blythe was most likely listening from the shadows and heard every word he said about marriage? Not even House was that careless with his words. Not that callous. Didn't he care? If not about him then at least about his own wife.

"Stop staring at me like a gutted fish and go eat. Your mother thinks you are too thin. You just don't have any muscle to you is all."

"Whatever you say sir." House bit out at his father. Anything to make this conversation. If not for his own sake, then for his mother. He headed for the kitchen as John flipped through the television channels trying to find the game he wanted.

When he got to the kitchen there was a steaming plate of food on the table and his mother was leaning against the counter, head slightly lowered. Her shoulders quivered just a bit.

"Smells great Mom...Mom? You ok?" House looked worriedly at his mother...he was no good in these situations...crying women of any age were just not his thing.

Blythe turned and looked at her son. There was a hint of sadness in her eyes but no tears. Hearing his father mutter about a bad play in the living room, House realized just how strong his mother was.

"Of course darling, I'm fine." She sat in the chair across from the place she had set up for House and motioned for him to sit with her. "Greg sweety...I think we need to talk about your father...what makes him the way he is. It might make things easier for you both. I know we should have gone over this long ago but...well I think we all kept hoping he would change even though we knew he never would. House sat.

"When John was a boy...well you know how his mother, your grandmother passed. That horrible car accident when your father was just a little thing. He never really recovered from it...I've seen the newspaper report and even in black and white...so much blood. Just looked like everything was shadowed over. It was on him and his face and his clothes...just everywhere. Well, Grandpa George, your father's father, he blamed John for the accident. Seems to think he distracted his mother and caused her to wreck. And he made no bones about it. He...well he disciplined John the way John disciplined you...maybe not to the extent John took it but...it was physical. So of course, John thought that was the way to do things. Eat your beans darling. You know Grandpa George remarried quite a few times...none of the marriages were healthy relationships but that wasn't the point. George was lonely. And of course once again, your father learned nothing about love. He doesn't know how. With his father moving him around so much, the only examples he had of how to be with someone were those of how his father treated women. There's another thing we never told you...when I had you...there were some complications. Something about too much blood loss or something. I'm not sure...I was pretty out of it. But I know I almost didn't make it. Your father was terrified. Yes he blames you like his father blamed him. It's not right and it's not fair but it isn't his fault. Not with the way his fool of a father raised him. Just like it's not your fault. Wipe your chin sweety. So all I'm saying is...before you hate him for the rest of your life...take all this into account. Remember what he's been through, not just what he put you through. Ok honey?"

She touched his cheek. House laid down his fork.

"I make no promises. But...I guess...thanks...for telling me...and stuff." He muttered under his breath. House doubted he would ever forgive his father. John House was an ass. More than an ass. It shouldn't matter what made him the way he is...all that should matter is he let himself fall. He heard his father yell from the living room...

"TOUCHDOWN!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaim...show ain't mine. tear

And here we go with chapter 5...

Greg House tossed and turned on the couch that was temporarily being used as his bed while the folks were in town. He glanced at the clock...3:47 am. _How does Wilson sleep on this thing?_ Using his elbow, he tried to smooth out a lump. It didn't help. Sighing, House adjusted his pillow and pulled the blanket up more. So tired...but he just could not get to sleep for the life of him. He just kept thinking about what his mother said. He wanted to forgive his dad...he thought he did at least. But in two weeks he would be 48 years old...how does someone suddenly just drop everything that made them who they were? How could he just forget all his father put him through? The beatings, the ice baths, being locked in closets and outside, withholding food and dunking his head in freezing cold water. What was House supposed to do to make all that go away? Here's a full grown, past middle aged man who still has nightmares about the monster down the hall with the thick belt and rough hands. Still wakes up with a jolt and prays that it was just sweat and not his own urine in the bed or daddy would get mad. A grown man who's father still makes him feel like a little boy who had tracked mud in the freshly mopped kitchen. He assumed that is...he took his shoes off before every time coming in the house. Always had ever since living in Japan. It was funny...he spent his entire childhood going from country to country, learning language after language and then up and moving again. Now here he is with a life of his own, separate from his family and he was purely sedentary. Set in his ways and in his route. Gregory House was a man who hated change. Perhaps it was because of moving around so much when he was young. Perhaps it was his fathers frequent and drastic mood swings. Most likely it was a combination of both. As he thought about it, House realized just how much he and his father were alike. It made him sick to his stomach but it was true. Sure, House was messy and rebellious where his father was neat and followed every rule of his job, society and what he felt were the rules of mankind. But other than that...they were both damaged. Physically and emotionally. Greg found it near impossible to love, just like John. They both had painful childhoods with an abusive father and a mother who either wasn't there or just stood in the shadows with her back to the impossibly cruel punishment inflicted upon her only son. Neither mother lifted a perfectly manicured finger to stop the violence. All of the sudden, House was angry. Not angry, infuriated. Who was his mother to give him advice like that? It was she who never stopped the beatings. Yeah, sometimes she would hold little Greg afterwards whispering shushing noises rubbing whatever part of his body that wasn't covered in welts. But she never stopped the belt. She never ran away with her son or had anyone help her. She just let him be beaten nearly to death by his father. For tiny things. Leaving out a book or getting a drink without asking his father were heinous crimes in the House household. Crimes worthy of a sound lashing with John's long heavy belt or a switch from a tree outside. _How could Mom think that was ok? That it was normal? Didn't she realize I was the only little boy with marks up and down his back and legs? The only one locked outside without a blanket or coat in the snow to sleep for the night? How many times did she drive me to a hospital claiming it was a silly dare from an imaginary friend? How could anyone believe that? Why didn't anyone save me?_ He had so many questions and there was no one to give him answers. House had to use what he already knew to draw his own conclusions. It was then he decided that in his mother's presence he would do whatever it took to keep his father happy. But he would never, never forgive Johnathon Gregory House for the man he caused his son to be. He could never forget the past his father created for him.

House rolled over. Draping one arm protectively across his head and curling the other around his chest he tried to go to sleep. For once in his career he would be at work early if not right on time.

Later that day...

"Uh...Good morning House...what are you doing here so early?" Cameron stared confusedly at her boss. He looked awful. The bags under his eyes were heavier and darker than usual and his eyes looked dull and were only half opened. His hair was mussed and overall he just looked like hell. But even when he was dead tired Cameron thought he looked amazing...

"What are you talking about? I'm right on time. Where's the Wombat and the Dark One? Shouldn't they be here by now?" House lifted the coffee pot but it was empty. Looking at Cameron he shook it in her face. "It's empty." He stated unnecessarily.

"Uh...yeah...I usually wait a bit to make it so it will be fresh by the time you get here. And Chase and Foreman went on ahead down to the labs to check on the patients test results. And you...you never come in on time. You look like hell. Didn't you sleep at all last night?" She began making a pot of coffee and by the looks of things she would be making many more before the day was out.

"I ordered a hooker last night and she liked it so much she threw in a little extra for free. It's great having a club membership discount and everything but it really takes a toll on the muscles ya know?" House headed for his office. "Call me when the other two stooges get back. Or when the coffees down...whichever comes first." Cameron watched him as he collapsed onto his couch and threw an arm over his head, covering his eyes. She bit her lip...what could have possibly happened that made her notoriously late boss come into work on time and look like he hadn't slept in days. Her thoughts were interrupted when the door flew open.

"Dr. Cameron would you tell House he needs to put in some hours at the clinic whenever he drags his sorry self in here?" Cuddy looked almost as tired as House and the day had only begun. Guess she didn't sleep well either. Cameron glanced at House's office and quickly looked back at her boss. She made a decision.

"Of course Dr. Cuddy, I'll tell him as soon as he gets here."

"Thank you so much. And be sure to tell him if he doesn't show up there will be consequences."

"Sure thing." Cameron gave the older woman a smile and hoped she would hurry up and leave. It wouldn't do for her to see House and then be upset with Cameron for lying to her. Cuddy returned the smile and left the room. _Good,_ Cameron thought to herself, _Now hopefully he can get some sleep and then no one else will have to do his clinic hours. And maybe he'll be in a better mood. _She sat down to do some paperwork.

A few minutes later Foreman and Chase returned with the lab results.

"Well...House was right...again. We started the treatment and the effects should take effect in a couple hours. Who wants to go down an find another case?" Foreman looked expectantly from Cameron to Chase and back to Cameron.

"House is here but he isn't really feeling well. He already fell asleep on his couch so I figured today we could just catch up on some paperwork. House isn't the only one behind. Besides, Foreman don't you have an article or something to finish?" Cameron hoped they wouldn't tease her about picking up their boss's slack. Neither of them was as sympathetic towards the grumpy old codger as she was. Chase stood and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

"I guess that sounds ok...did you say House was already here? He got here on time?"

"Well...5 or so minutes later but with his leg he was in the hospital on time...just not in his office yet."

Chase and Foreman just stared at her and Foreman opened his mouth to speak.

"He was on time...seriously?" He strained his neck to see into House's dark office. Standing up, Cameron went and shut his door quietly and the poured Foreman a cup of coffee.

"Yes seriously...it's odd...it shouldn't be as shocking as it is." She stared into the black coffee still in the pot and contemplated taking House a cup just the way he liked it. She decided just to let him sleep.

"Well I suppose I could go help out in the ICU for the day. They always need and extra pair of hands and I actually got caught up on paperwork a few days ago." Chase stood and headed out the door with a small wave to his coworkers. Foreman pulled out his laptop.

"I'm just going to work on my article. What are you going to do? I doubt you're very far behind on paperwork...you never let yourself get buried." He powered up his computer.

"I still have some hours to cover in the clinic. I guess I'll finish those up and head over to immunology to lend a hand." Cameron stood and went over to start a fresh pot of coffee. Glancing over to House's door, Cameron bit her lip. A move that did not go unnoticed by Foreman as he rolled his eyes. When would she ever learn? Her and House could never work out. She was too sweet and he was too...too House.

Once the coffee was started, Cameron gave Foreman a small smile and walked out the door. He just shook his head and typed away.

Minutes later in Wilson's office...

_Knock knock._ Cameron poked her head in.

"Dr. Wilson? Are you busy?"

He looked up from the paper on his desk and smiled.

"Dr. Cameron. Please, come in. Do you need a consult?"

Cameron smiled and sat down. "Well...not for a patient no. But, well...House came in on time today but he really looks rough...I was wondering if you knew why." She fidgeted a bit before placing her hands delicately in her lap and looking the oncologist in the eyes.

"On time? House? He was late for his own birth, he never comes in on time...I haven't spoken to him yet today but I don't have anyone coming in for another few hours, I suppose I could go talk to him. But Dr. Cameron when and if I talk to him it will be as a friend, not a spy. With all due respect House, is a very difficult grown man and from some reason unknown even to me he's a friend. Without his permission which I think we both know I won't get I can't tell you anything personal about him. I can however tell you it is most likely because his parents are staying at his house which means he had to sleep on that God awful couch of his and he probably just didn't get much sleep because of that. Whatever it is I'm sure it isn't anything serious and he'll be fine as soon as he can sleep in his own bed again." He smiled at her, hoping she wouldn't be upset.

"Oh no Dr. Wilson, I didn't mean for you to tell me...I just...well I guess I was just making sure he had someone to talk to if he needed it. That's all. Of course I wouldn't ever expect to you be a spy for me...haha."

"Just making sure is all. As a matter of fact I guess I could head up there and talk to him right now. He in his office?"

"Well yes but he's asleep right now. And since we don't have a case to work on I was going to catch up on some clinic hours and help out in immunology. Chase and Foreman are both doing their own things so...he should be asleep for awhile with no one bothering him. Although Cuddy has already given me a message to have him do some clinic hours. But you don't have to go up right now. If he didn't get enough sleep last night, and by the looks of him he definitely didn't then he should probably just nap for a bit before anyone wakes him up." She stood and reached for the door. Wilson looked back down at his papers.

"Of course...I'll head up there around lunch."

She stopped and turned around. Facing Wilson she said, "You know Dr. Wilson...I think House is really lucky to have a friend like you. Especially since he is the way he is. I'm sure it means a lot to him, even though I doubt he ever says so." She gave him a smile and headed to the clinic. Wilson stared out the door after her. Knowing she couldn't hear him he mumbled, "Thanks...I hope you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

**Shows not mine, characters aren't mine...yea yea yea. On with the fic.**

**PS sorry it's been awhile...I had family stuff and school stuff and...more stuff.**

"Unhgh...coffee..." House rolled onto his side and opened his eyes a crack and saw Cameron sorting his mail. She smirked at him.

"Wow House...I knew you weren't a morning person but it's already 2:00 in the afternoon. Are you sick or something?" She cocked and eyebrow and looked at him as his glassy eyes stared back at her.

"2:00? And Dragon Lady hasn't come looking for me to banish me to the realm of idiot parents and snot-nosed children? Is she even at work today?" He sat up and wiped some slobber off his chin with the back of his hand. Making a face at the taste in his mouth he looked at Cameron expectantly. "Coffee?" She laughed and stood, motioning for him to follow. He didn't so she brought the cup back to him and sat down to finish his mail.

"Yes 2:00 and Dr. Cuddy, who I assume is the person you meant by 'Dragon Lady' came in early this morning right after you went to your office. I told her I would take care of getting you to the clinic to do your hours. You should get down there by the way. I did an hour and a half for you and then some for me, so you still have plenty to do yourself." She smiled at him and continued. "You were dead when you came in. No one could wake you so we let you sleep and did our own thing."

"Your own thing? What about the patient? You're chipper enough to be in a kid's cartoon so I assume he's cured." House took a long sip of his coffee and sat back on the couch. "And since you're in my office and the conference room appears to be empty," he glanced through the window into the conference room, "I'm assuming that either you're packing needles or we don't have a patient. If it's the first option you might want to let me brush my teeth first. Afternoon breath really puts a damper on things don't you think?" He threw her a fake inquisitive look. One only House could ever really pull off.

Cameron blushed at the mention of needles. So she tried to steal a vile of his blood, so what? They were ONLY trying to see for themselves if it was cancer and how else could they get the sample?

"Well I don't have a needle and I doubt you carry a toothbrush around with you, so I guess we don't have a case right now. But, since you're up I can page Foreman and Chase and have them find one." She picked up the phone, but somehow House made it across the room in time to hang it back up before she could page anyone.

"Hmm...no needles huh? Have you finally come for that sperm sample then? It's a bit short notice and you already know I'm cancer free but hey...I'm not complaining."

Cameron blushed. _Get a hold of yourself Allison! He's been conscious for five minutes and he's already gotten you flustered twice! Geeze..._"No House I'm not here for any sample of your bodily fluids. If I was I would be wearing a lot less clothing and I would have a much higher blood alcohol content level." She gave him an innocent grin and took in the look on his face. _Yes! You finally got him!...And of course no ones here to see it._ He smiled.

"Well that whole blood alcohol content level could be remedied but the one time I DID ask you out for drinks you turned me down. I guess a guy without a limp just doesn't make your insides tingle. Oh well. Wilson sure enjoyed it so...your loss." And with that he limped out of the room leaving Cameron to watch him go and once more berate herself for turning him down. _The one time he asks and you have to go make a point about him. Way to go Allison. Great call there..._

House walked down the hall to his best friends office._ I'll tell him what Mom told me, make him guess how it makes me feel, listen to his advice and if I take it, don't tell him he was right. Same plan as always._ House was so deep in thought, he didn't see the person sitting in the chair across from Wilson's desk. He froze with the door cracked open when he saw who it was. Listening to the end of their conversation, he remained as quiet and still as he could.

"...so we can expect you tonight at 7?Blythe is making spaghetti tonight. She makes a great meat sauce." Standing, John House held out his hand to shake Wilson's.

"Uh...sure John. I bet it will be delicious. Are you heading up to see Greg now?"

"Oh no I think I'll just go back to his place and see if there's anything good on the tv right now. I don't much feel like dealing with him right now. You know how it is, right?" He looked expectantly at the oncologist who stood, staring open-mouthed at the elder gentleman standing before him.

"Yeah John...I know exactly how it is..." _You are quite possibly the worst human being I've ever had the displeasure to meet in my entire life. No wonder House is emotionally absent. _

"Good, good...well. I guess we'll see you tonight then!" John headed for the door.

"Yeah...tonight."

House pressed himself against the wall behind the door and hoped his father wouldn't notice him as he walked away. _I don't know why I bother wasting any hope on that man. He never noticed me before unless I did something "bad" why should he start now?_ House was right. John just walked right past his. If he knew it was House he didn't spare a glance to acknowledge him. _Doesn't mean he didn't see me. _House reminded himself. _It never means he didn't see me. _He walked into Wilson's office.

"Consulting with the enemy Jimmy Boy? I thought you were better than that." He sat down and swung his legs up onto Wilson's couch. "So you're going to come for dinner tonight then? I bet you...20 bucks my Mother doesn't know about it and he invited you to avoid talking to me."

"Why would you bet money on that? You really...really need therapy." He set down his pen and looked pointedly at his friend on the couch.

"The only reason you won't take the bet is because you saw me through the crack of the door and you know he didn't speak to me if he saw me and he wasn't planning on going to talk to me anyway. You know that's why you were invited. That and he loves you. You're the son he never had."

"He has a son." Wilson looked at House with that "I-care-about-you-so-I'm-going-to-tell-you-stuff-you-already-know" look he had perfected over the long, long years of his friendship with House.

House just looked at him with a blank stare. Hollowly, he replied, "No James...he doesn't have a son. He has me."

With that he stood and walked out leaving behind a dumbfounded Wilson. House knew he wouldn't have an answer for that anyway, so why stay in the office with the empty silence and the pity-filled stares that he knew Wilson was throwing at the door, even though House was long gone. So far gone.

House went up to his office. Luckily Cameron was off somewhere. _Probably saving lost puppies or singing with tiny, furry, animated woodland creatures as they clean a magic carpet under the sea...hmm...maybe I took that one too far..._ House sat at his desk and started bouncing his tennis ball as he thought. Wilson knew how John treated House as a child. He knew about the constant moving around the world and even though House never gave him any details he knew about the constant physical and emotional abuse. He knew John and House didn't love each other like a father and son should have. He knew they were only civil for Blythe's sake. _Should I tell him?_ House couldn't decide. He thought back to when Wilson told him about his drug-addicted brother. In a sick way it made sense that Wilson would do anything for House. Anything from lying to Cuddy to cleaning up his vomit after House accidentally took one too many shots. He's trying every new way to help the drug addict he cares about. Everything different from the way he tried to help his brother. _Guess that must be way he puts up with so much crap from me...it's really not fair. Maybe I'm too hard on him..._Everyone who had seen the pair knew there was no maybe about it. House was a jerk. Even House knew it. He just didn't care. _Maybe I should tell him. Everything. Starting with what Mom told me and moving on to the way Mom and Dad decided to raise me. Ugh...but then he'll try even harder to get me into some sort of rehab, therapy combination. But he deserves to know why I act the way I do. _It went on like that for half an hour, an hour, two hours. House lost track of how long. Thinking and bouncing and thinking some more. Finally the ball stopped. House made his decision. He stood and walked out the door.

**I WAS gonna stop there...but this chapters kinda short and I haven't updated in a few days so...**

A few minutes later in Wilson's office...

"Hello again Jimmy Boy. Long time no see. OO goody, no bald people in here for you to apologize on my behalf to. Lucky you huh."

Wilson saw right through House's seemingly good mood. He was however confused...why was he here now?

"What's up House?"

House's face went a bit solemn and he sat on Wilson's couch. Leaning his head on the handle of his cane, he just sat there. Wilson was just about to speak again when he opened his mouth.

"My grandmother was killed in a car accident when my father was a little boy. My grandfather blamed him, abused him, and started a vicious cycle which is part of the reason as to why I'm not sure I would ever want to be a parent. But you know all that. Most of it anyways." He chewed on his lip a bit. Wilson was silent. He was worried if he spoke House would shut up and he knew something about this was different. House was actually willing to open up and talk...for once without any real prompting from Wilson. A few minutes passed and no words were exchanged. Finally, Wilson spoke.

"Is...there something else you're wanting to tell me?" House sighed and then looked up. Wilson had to stop himself from looking surprised at the amount of raw emotion that for once was all too evident in his friends icy blue eyes. So much feeling that it almost hurt Wilson to look but at the same time he knew better than to look away.

"I know you have always been curious about it. But...you're too much of a good guy to actually ask. And even though I don't NEED your advice...and we both know I probably won't follow it...I'm curious as to what you think...you would do. So I'm going to tell you...about everything. But don't talk. Because once I get started if i get interrupted I won't be able to get everything out. So I'm going to talk. Then I'm going to leave. And we can talk later tonight. After my parents are asleep. Or tomorrow or something. If I find out you've told anyone I most likely will never speak to you again. So go on and make the calls you have to make to clear your schedule. I don't know how long this will take."

"It's after 4:00 I don't have any more appointments today." Wilson stared at the guarded man intently. His voice was soft and nonthreatening. Much like when he spoke to his child patients when they had to be given bad news. House nodded and sat for a few more minutes. Turning his head back to the cane handle he began retelling everything his mother had told him the night before. He talked about the wreck, and the moves, and the remarriages. All the way up to when he was old enough to remember things for himself.

"Everything I did...it was wrong. He wouldn't let my mother drive anywhere by herself. If he was busy and I had somewhere to be it didn't matter what time it was I would have to walk myself. She wasn't ever allowed to drive me anywhere. Guess...I guess he thought I would distract her. The way he apparently feels he did to his mother. I either ate too little or too much. I wasn't ever clean enough. Wasn't ever quiet enough. I...I was a mistake he always said. So that's all I ever did. Make mistakes and mess up. And no excuse was ever good enough. You know...you know how people say 'this hurts me more than it hurts you'? He never said that. He said...'I hope this hurts you. I hope you are in so much pain you can't breath. Because I hate you' He hated me. He always hated me. Whenever something happened it was my fault. If mom got a cold I would be locked outside or in a shed or in the basement. To sleep and 'think about what I had done' for a day or two. He would dunk my head in icy water if I spilled something or just...just beat me over and over with his belt...that big black belt. If it wasn't around whatever he could get his hands on. Baseball bats, sticks...my grandfathers cane. Just anything. Hitting me...over and over. And I couldn't scream and I couldn't cry or it would take longer. He would whip my bare back and legs with a switch from a tree outside or an electrical cord...anything he could reach. He would...he would choke me with his huge hands...choke me and throw me around. Into a wall or down the stairs. So much that I...sometimes I would pass out. Not...pass out so much as be knocked unconscious...I threatened to tell once. To tell a teacher or someone. I said if he...if he laid one hand on me I would tell the world what he did. He slammed my head on the table and when I woke up...when I woke up he was there. Standing over me with a bucket of ice water. The second my eyes opened he poured it all over me and I realized he had stripped me down to my boxers. He soaked me with another bucket and pulled out my mothers big sharp butcher knife. I...I still remember the glint on it...from the single bare light bulb in the basement. Glinted off the knife...off his eyes...it was an evil light. I've never seen anything like it before. He began...waving it around and he held it to my throat...pushed the tip in just enough to make me bleed a little. And he said...that if...if I ever told a single soul...he would kill me and my mother...and make it look like an accident. Then he turned around and...I was locked in the basement for however many days. With and empty bucket for a toilet and a bucket of dirty water to drink. I stayed in the corner trying not to cry...the whole time...I don't remember much in the next few days. Just...fuzzy. I must have passed out because I went to sleep in the basement and woke up in my bed. Someone had to have carried me. The one thing I know is it was not my father...I...My mother wants me to forgive him. Forget all of that. Everything he did and what he made me. I want to make her happy...but I don't know if I know how. I've tried and...it just...just doesn't feel right."

With that House stood and walked out the door. Wilson stared at the place his friend had sat and thought about everything he had just been told. A few moments later he went and found Cameron.

"Where's House?" He sounded urgent.

"His office why? What's wrong?" She began to get worried.

"Nothing...well...nothing I can tell. Leave him alone and go watch him. From the conference room or something...try not to be obvious though. Page me the second he leaves. Can you do that for me please?"

"Um...sure. I guess."

Wilson took off his lab coat and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" She called out after him.

"I have to go talk to someone." Wilson almost ran out the door and to his car. He drove off in the direction of House's place. He had another House to talk to.

**Well? What do you think? Leave a review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shows not mine...does anyone ACTUALLY think if I OWNED the show I'd be writing fanfics? Wouldn't I be busy um...RUNNING A SHOW?**

**Anyways, just wanted to say sorry about not updating in a week (I hate when authors do that and leave me hanging) I've just had a lot of stuff going on and I've been sick so I haven't had much time to sit down and write. I hope to show me I'm forgiven you'll write me lots of lovely reviews! Now, on with the story!**

House stared into his black computer screen. Watching. She pretended to be reading some novel, but he could easily see she was watching him. He was way better at being secretive about that stuff. He should have been a spy. He went into the conference room.

"Hey House have a nice nap? You know that's twice in one day, are you sure you aren't getting sick?" She set her book down without marking the page.

"I wasn't asleep. And you weren't reading." She opened her mouth and closed it. Looking at him, clearly questioning his statement with her eyes.

"You don't read books with Fabio on the cover. You're more a Jane Austen type of girl. You didn't mark your place in the book, which is something you always do when you read medical journals and text books and oh yea, I saw your reflection in my computer. You were so blaringly obvious it distracted me from my porn but that shirt you're wearing stopped me from using you as a substitute. Turns out, old school marms make my north pole go south. Crazy, I know." He sat across from her.

"Your computer was never turned on and how do you know what type of books I read? I thought I was nothing but a naive romantic. Wouldn't a Fabio covered paperback fit just perfectly snug in that little image you've constructed of me? Just one more piece to the puzzle you think I am?" She gave a little half smile, but it faded quickly. It was clear wanted to be more than a jigsaw to him. Now if only he would admit that...

"You are a naive romantic. But you aren't so...open with it. You don't want people to think you're any more childish than you are. Even if you're just as childish as everyone thinks you are."

"I am not childish. Now why don't you go lose another level on your gameboy. It's the most play you've gotten in a long time...wouldn't want to make it jealous by showing attention to anyone else now would we?"

"You are too childish." House stood and headed towards her back. Reaching in and fumbling around he continued to speak, ignoring the indignant expression painted on Cameron's face. "And for your information I just beat the game yesterday...haven't gotten a new one to play yet so I guess I'm up for a bit of a dry spell. But since I've gotten the Mario Brothers to gladly do my bidding using just my skilled fingers, I'm thinking of moving on to bigger and better...challenges." Having found what he was looking for he returned to Cameron and was now mere centimeters away. He bent down over her shoulder from behind and her breath caught as she felt his heated breath glide across the nape or her neck. Her face flushed as she felt his stubble graze her earlobe and she felt goosebumps dance across her flesh. Turning slightly, she tried to catch his eyes in hers. She failed however seeing as his eyes were currently lost in the cleavage of her shirt that you could only catch from a birds eye view. She let out a little huff and closing her eyes cleared her throat. He did the same and straightened his posture.

"Well you seem to think you've got me all figured out so what type of challenges were you thinking? Actually being a grown up and doing your job for once? Or were you going for a more...attention worthy type thing like...triathlon maybe?" Cameron gave a coy smile as she half glared at her boss. But he caught the half amused twinkle she had in her eye and knew he was in the clear.

"I was thinking of doing grown up things that...don't include my job but could include my office...if you know what I mean." He fixed her with a lecherous stare and suggestive grin. "And I'm not quite up to a running, biking, swimming deal but...I could certainly handle a triathlon of other sorts." Slipping something into her hands he turned to leave. "Black and red lace...huh. I guess I always pictured you more of a...pink bow, plain white kind of girl." Hand on the door he paused as she spoke.

"Well I guess I'm not as pure as you thought, am I?" Raising her eyebrow, Cameron smiled. A hint of a grin splashed his eyes but his lips didn't even twitch.

"Guess not...anyway, I'm heading home. Tell Cuddy I'm doing some paperwork from there or something. By the way Cameron, you're not a TOTAL surprise...I've already read that book by the way." And before she could respond he was out the door and down the hall. Cameron smiled and went to place her worn copy of Pride and Prejudice back into her bag after making sure her bookmark was still in place.

**AT HOUSE'S HOME**

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" An enraged Wilson blew into House's living room half hoping he got this over with and John out of the place before House got back, but was too blinded by rage to think about stopping now.

"James?" John stood and looked, confused, at the young doctor who for the first time in his life was out of breath and disheveled. Tie loosened and jacket half on, half off he looked just a bit insane.

"He was your SON! Your SON! Your own flesh and blood! He was supposed to be the proudest thing in your life and you have almost...almost RUINED him as a functioning human being!" Suddenly, John's face went very grave.

"I don't know what you're talking about son, now let's just calm down and forget this ever happened, ok?"

"Forget? What about Greg is he supposed to just FORGET? About all those times you beat him down physically and emotionally? All that...all that pain and misery...it just never happened, right? Because that makes YOU the better person, right? Well too bad! Because he can never forget! And since he can't ever forget I can't either. And you are even less human than I thought if you are so able to just right it off and never think twice about it."

"Now James, I'm not sure what Greg told you, but you have to remember...he's prone to lying to have his way. You can't believe just any old words that come out of his mouth. He's a liar. You know that."

Wilson gaped, open mouthed at the man before him. He was astonished and disgusted...John House truly felt no remorse for anything he did to his son.

"You really don't care do you? You've basically destroyed his ability to trust and you don't...care. Now I see where he gets it...you are a horrible person...a horrible father and husband and any other titles you give yourself, you are horrible."

"Hey! I'm not gonna take that from anyone James, not even you! So I hit the kid, so what? He deserved it every time...maybe I got a bit rough but he deserved it."

"How could a little boy deserve having his throat almost slit!?" At that they heard Blythe gasp from where she had been standing quietly in the shadows, watching. Neither man backed down, and were now standing almost toe to toe.

"He was born! He was born and took my wife away from me! Ever since he popped out hes caused me nothing but trouble!" John turned and walked towards the window, even though it was dark out, so there was nothing to see.

"So all this...everything you've put him through his entire life...was because you were...jealous of the attention he got?!" Wilson incredulously exclaimed. John whipped around.

"No! It was because he stole everything! My wife, my home, my time! He stole it! So I took fair payment out of his childhood! He got what he deserved and I will NOT be made to feel guilty about it!" He slammed a fist onto the table. Wilson looked at John. Then to the floor. Then back to John. Finally, he took the few steps to close the distance between the two men and then...POW! Slammed his own heavy fist into John's hardened jaw. John covered his face where Wilson struck him, and his now very sore jaw, went slack in shock. Just then, a key in the door was heard and they all turned to look as it opened and Greg House walked in.

He took in the sight before him. His father leaning heavily on a table cupping his own cheek and staring at Wilson, his best friend cradling what looked like an injured hand to his chest and red in the face, and his mother, pressed against the wall, eyes closed and hands clasped over her mouth.

"Hmmm...guess I missed a lot." The color drained from his face and his entire body tensed up but he tried to keep his cool as he took off his jacket and set his bag in the closet. "Wanna fill me in?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Not mine...whatever.**

**There IS a bit of swearing in this chapter but it's not too bad.**

_He took in the sight before him. His father leaning heavily on a table cupping his own cheek and staring at Wilson, his best friend cradling what looked like an injured hand to his chest and red in the face, and his mother, pressed against the wall, eyes closed and hands clasped over her mouth._

_"Hmmm...guess I missed a lot." The color drained from his face and his entire body tensed up but he tried to keep his cool as he took off his jacket and set his bag in the closet. "Wanna fill me in?"_

"You...you bastard! What the hell were you thinking running to your little friend that happened over 30 years ago?! Did you think I wouldn't find out?! Do you remember what I said if you told anyone? What I said I would do?" John stood and started slowly walking towards House.

"Dad come on I-"

"Shut up! Don't call me Dad! No son of mine would go running for help so long after the fact."

"I didn't go running for help I just...I was trying to explain to him."

"Explain? What is there to explain? You were MY kid and it was MY responsibility to discipline you! End of story!" By now John was right in House's face and House was indeed feeling like a child again. But it ended now. He was a grown man.

"So what? You gonna kill me and mom like you said? Gonna make it look like an accident? Come on John we're both too old for this. Just go watch the game and drink some more."

"Don't you...ever...ever call me by my name again boy...show some god damn respect!" He pulled back his fist and swung at his now adult son. Flesh of flesh connected and and knuckle knocked bone it seemed the whole world went silent. House fell back, his shoulder connecting with the door and a flashback of when he was little crossed his mind.

_I'm sorry Daddy! I didn't mean to!_

_Who said you could play with my slippers?! Those aren't toys and they aren't yours! _Snatching them from the young boys hands he used them to strike little Greg across the cheek, knocking his head into the wall.

Adult Greg shook the memory from his mind and stood straight and just looked at his father. Wilson made a move to stop this but a single glance from House and he stopped. This wasn't his fight.

"I'm not going to hit you Dad."

John grasped him by his arm and the sore shoulder that hit the door and slung him further into the room, knocking his slender frame off balance.

"Damn straight you ain't gonna hit me! You're just gonna take it like a man and learn your lesson the hard way. It's the only way you ever did learn a god damn thing in your entire life. Why should it be different now that you're getting old?" He leaned over his son who was now supporting himself on the couch.

"What lesson am I supposed to learn here Dad??! All you ever taught me was how to hit and get hit! How to not talk to people and not complain about anything! What good does that do? Now I'm too scared to have kids because I might be the same as you! And I can't find a wife because I can't trust! What have you taught me that was worth anything old man?"

That was it for John. He swung again. House's body rolled over the couch. Wilson and Blythe watched in slow motion and they saw House's bad leg connect harshly with the corner of the coffee table and heard a sickening thud as his head banged against the floor.

Wilson immediately picked up the phone and John just stood there staring as Blythe ran to get a cold cloth to clean the small trickle of blood coming from just above his temple. Holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, Wilson leaned down and grasped House under the arms. Instantly worried about how light he was, he carefully lifted his friend onto the couch. Hanging up the phone, he didn't say a word. He just watched and Blythe wiped his unconscious friend's forehead and murmured comforting words even though everyone knew he couldn't hear them. It made him sick to wonder just how many times those soft hands caressed House's unconscious face over the years. Glancing at John, Wilson noticed his hands were still clenched in fists of rage, but realized it had all drained from his face. It seemed that instead of holding anger, they were holding him back. From what, Wilson didn't know. But it didn't really matter anymore. Picking up the phone once more he dialed Cuddy to give her a heads up.

"I'm coming in with House in the ER. I don't know if we'll need it but have an OR prepped and he'll need stitches. I'll fill you in when we get there."

Hanging up once more, Wilson turned his attention to House as the three waited for the ambulance to arrive. The air was heavy and all eyes were on House.

_Guess he stole the attention away again John._


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note

Some of you seem to think that I've gone to extreme with John House's character and the way House reacts to what he does and says. I want you to remember that the abuse in my story has gone beyond the abuse mentioned in the show and so of course House would act differently to his father. Yes, they are a bit out of character but I think everyone is a bit in my story. I just wanted to let you all know that.

Thank you to everyone for replying. ..smiles..


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer...as always.**

**Thanks to those of you who review! Hope you enjoy...**

_Hanging up once more, Wilson turned his attention to House as the three waited for the ambulance to arrive. The air was heavy and all eyes were on House._

_Guess he stole the attention away again John._

Cuddy anxiously paced back and forth in front of the big glass doors in the Emergency Room. House had only just recently left for home, what could have happened? Did he wreck his bike taking some turn far too fast? Was he run off the road? Did an angry ex-patient finally exact revenge on the annoying son of a bitch? _Don't think like that, Lisa...he could really be hurt and then how would you feel, knowing you thought badly about him when whatever happened may not even be his fault. Oh where the hell is the ambulance? He doesn't live that far away, why is it taking so damn long?!_

"Dr. Cuddy? The operating room is ready...is there anything else? You look kind of tense...can I get you some water?" The nurse placed her hand comfortingly on Cuddy's arm. It was odd seeing the woman so shaken up when usually she was so pulled together and calm.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Could you please page Dr. Chase for me?" 

"Yes ma'am." The nurse hurried off to have the Australian intensivist paged, leaving the Dean to her pacing.

A few moments later the blonde doctor strode up to Cuddy.

"You paged me?"

"Chase...Wilson is on his way in right now...with House. I don't know what happened or how bad it is, but Wilson told me to prep an OR and that House would need stitches. I don't even know if he's conscious. But I do know that if surgery is necessary, he would want you to do it. He trusts you as a doctor, if nothing else. He would kill me if he knew I told you that, but I think you already knew. You're good Chase. House knows that. Do you think you would be able to operate on him if it comes down to it?"

Chase stood, staring at the desperate looking woman before him. Could he operate on House? His BOSS? What if something went wrong? But she said he trusts me...which means she trusts me.

"If you don't do it, the on call surgeon is Randall. You know how sloppy he's been getting...one more screw up and he has to go. We can't afford for his screw up to be on the best doctor we have. House needs you for this Chase...come on." Cuddy tried not to let it show the she was more worried for a friend than the hospitals best doctor. It wouldn't do for Chase to see how much she cared. It would only put more pressure on him.

Biting his lip, Chase nodded.

"I'll do it."

Wilson and Blythe were in the ambulance with House as it sped down the near empty streets on the way to Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Wilson hadn't wanted her to go, but she was his mother and had never really tried to make House's life painful. She just didn't realize what she was doing. So, Wilson explained to the paramedics that he was the best friend AND a doctor and that Blythe was his mother, convincing them to allow both adults to ride with House. John stayed home and no one tried to convince him to come. _Probably getting drunk and watching football. _Wilson bitterly thought upon how uncaring the man was. Shaking his head, he turned his thoughts back to House. The doctor in him knew House would live. However, the best friend in him still worried. He had no idea what would become of the bad leg. If the damage was bad, how well it could recover, would the pain be worse...there was no way to know yet.

"Ungh..." House began to stir, but with an oxygen mask on his face, sounds were muffled. He opened his eyes a crack and saw a familiar brown hair covered head, which was currently buried in his hands. Wilson...forever the worrier. Looking slightly to the left, he saw his mother, crying again. There was more of a painful tinge in his leg than usual. He tried to move his hand. Wilson's head shot up.

"House?"

That painful tinge was getting worse. It morphed from a slight pinch to flaming red tendrils of fiery pain licking across his entire leg, poking and jabbing and tearing and sawing and it just got worse and worse. Writhing in pain finally House threw back his head and let out an almighty yell. Too much! The pain!

"House!" Holding his shoulders down he allowed the medic to adminsiter a syringe full of some pain medicine and continued to hold his shoulders til long after he fell back asleep.

They pulled up to the hospital. Wilson saw Cuddy and Chase coming out to the ambulance to help.

"He needs surgery...I think the legs broken. Cuddy...he yelled...screamed in pain. He didn't even do that with the infarction. He's really hurt."

"It'll all work out James...everything will be ok. What happened?"

Wilson stared after the gurney holding his best friend that was currently being rushed to the OR. He wanted nothing more than to follow it, but he knew he would only be in the way in the operating room. He headed toward the waiting area and filled in Cuddy on the events of the past few hours. Leaving out many details he knew House wouldn't appreciate being shared. A few small tears escaped Cuddy's eyes before she could stop them. Wilson placed an arm across her shoulders.

"I just hope his leg will be ok...I don't think he can handle having even more mobility taken away."

"We should page his team...they'll need to know...that they won't have him to help them on cases for awhile."

Wilson stared at her...how could she be thinking about that now?

"Lisa, don't go all Big Boss Lady on us now...House needs you. No one needs you getting down to business quite yet. Don't you realize your FRIEND is in an operating room, having surgery on the part of him he hates the most? A surgery that could very well make it worse? Don't you get it? How many weeks of physical therapy and pain he'll have to go through all over again? Not to mention, the guy that did it to him is sitting on House's couch right now just hanging out? He has enough people in his life who don't care Cuddy, don't be another name on that list."

Tears streamed down Cuddy's face.

"I know! I know I know I know! But what else can I do? How else do I deal with it? I have to keep busy. I have to do my job. I can't...I can't just sit here and wait..."

Wilson pulled her into his arms. He didn't realize she was just trying to keep her cool...he was just angry and stressed...he gave her an out.

"Well...they need to be paged anyway. Why don't you go find them?"

Nodding, Lisa wiped her eyes and went off to find the two missing ducklings of House's team.

Wilson sat and for what felt like the hundredth time that day, held his head in his hands. Nothing for House was fair. Nothing went right for the man.


	11. Chapter 11

**Shows not mine.**

**There were some of you who weren't sure what House slipped in Cameron's hand in chapter 7. He handed her her own copy of ****Pride and Prejudice**** by Jane Austen. Sort of to prove how much he knew her. Glad that's all cleared up.**

**And here we go...**

Cuddy stood, rooted in place, staring through the glass window into the lab. Why did she agree to find Cameron and Foreman and tell them what had happened? All of the sudden, Cameron looked up from the slide on the microscope and noticed the Dean watching her. A confused expression flitted across her face as she rose to her feet. Cuddy gave a brief smile and smoothed her skirt before walking to the closed door of the lab and reached for the knob. Cameron was facing her when she entered; the confused look still gracing her soft features.

"Dr. Cuddy? Is...something wrong?"

"Dr. Cameron...Allison. There's been an...accident of sorts." _Not an accident at all._ "House is in surgery right now. His leg may be broken, and he will need a few stitches on his head. He's a bit bruised but it looks like that's the extent of the damage. We won't know for sure quite yet though."

"What? What happened? Who operating?"

"There was a...problem...at his house. I don't know all the details myself. But nothing seems to be broken beyond repair. No more than before at least. Dr. Chase is performing the surgery. I trust fully in his capabilities, so try not to worry."

Cameron's expression went from one of confusion, to worry, and then to concentration, all in a time span of about 45 seconds.

"What kind of...problem?"

"I don't kn-"

"Does it involve his Dad?"

A mildly shocked look crossed Cuddy's face.

"You...he told you about that?"

Cameron got a very sad, far-away look in her eyes.

"No he didn't tell me...just a guess. Which OR? I want to observe the surgery."

The second the answer fled her lips, Cameron was halfway out the door and on her way. Cuddy grabbed her arm. Annoyed, Cameron turned quickly to face her captor.

"Foreman...do you know where he is? He doesn't know yet."

"Probably in neurology assisting. If not there, then I don't know." She turned and left Cuddy standing alone in the lab. She glanced over to the slides the normally compulsively neat Cameron had left laying out on the counter. She took a deep breath. _That was awkward. I wish I could go straight to the observation room..._

Sighing, she walked out the door in search of the one missing duckling.

Standing in the back of the small room, Foreman was watching the screens as the MRI images of a 56 year old woman flashed. He only looked up when the door he stood beside flew open.

"Foreman...House is in surgery." Cuddy continued to relay the information once more to the stoic neurologist. "Come on, I'm on my way down to observation. Wilson and Cameron are already there."

"I'll come up later, I just want to see these images."

Cuddy's mouth dropped open and she stared at the man before her.

"Foreman...he's your boss. His life might be over...and you want to look at images that you must have seen exactly the same way on a hundred other patients?"

"You think if it was ME who was in surgery, that House would go out of his way to watch and make sure I was ok? He's not my brother, Dr. Cuddy. Or my father, or mentor, or friend for that matter. He's my boss. And someone I don't particularly care for."

"You know what? For someone who would risk ruining his career because you don't want to be like House, you sure do act a helluva lot like the bastard." With that, the incensed woman stormed out of the room, leaving Foreman alone with the pictures and technician.

Wilson and Cameron didn't move a muscle when Cuddy walked in. The wore twins masks of worry. You never think of how awful and serious a surgery is until you watch one being performed on someone you care deeply about. Cuddy glanced down. The sight almost made her sick. There was a dear friend that she had known for years, laying on a table with his leg slit open to have a pin placed just so in the broken places. It was a sight she thought she would never have to see again after the infarction. One she had **hoped** to never see again. Sitting down and covering her face with her hands, she thought back on the days before the infarction. When they were in college. He had been happy then. Jaded, of course. But happy none the less. House had been involved in many sports. Rowing, lacrosse, football, rugby. He had been associated with every music related class he could get in. It hurt her heart to know her friend, once so active and joyful, was reduced to a hollow shell of a man. Bitter and barely able to walk, much less make a tackle, or run across campus so as not to be late to his next class. That was back when he actually cared about life, and whether or not he got to places on time. The loss of his muscle had taken so much of his spirit away from him. She knew she would never fully understand how much of him was bitterness and how much was pain.

"Couldn't find him?"

Pulled from her thoughts, Cuddy glanced at Cameron. Her eyes looked red. Had she been crying?

"What? Oh...no I found him. He just...he was too busy."

Both Wilson and Cameron just looked at her, shocked at the thought of Foreman being so cold.

"My thoughts exactly." Cuddy leaned back in the chair.

For a few minutes, they all just sat in silence, each lost in thoughts of their own. That is until they heard a sharp tone from the operating room, and everyone seemed to be rushing around. Right as they placed the paddles on House's chest, the door opened and Foreman walked in.

**Gah I'm evil with the cliffy's...I annoy myself with them. Sorry folks! Won't be too long though I promise. Now click the little button and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimed.**

_For a few minutes, they all just sat in silence, each lost in thoughts of their own. That is until they heard a sharp tone from the operating room, and everyone seemed to be rushing around. Right as they placed the paddles on House's chest, the door opened and Foreman walked in._

The four doctors in the theatre felt as if they were living a cliche as they crowded the window and time stood still. Paddles were charged and House's back arched off the operating table as electricity coursed through his broken body.

One minute.

Two minutes.

"Charge!"

"Clear!"

Arch.

Then a beep. Two beeps. A steady pattern and a collective sigh of almost relief. Chase wiped his sweat soaked brow with the back of his hand. Setting down the paddles he began closing House up. There was a heartbeat but what was waiting for House when he awoke?

Groaning, he opened his eyes a slit.

_Ack, light. Ow my...everything. What happened?_

Opening his eyes a crack more, House tried to survey his surroundings as best he could without moving any part of his body. He was in the hospital. Uncomfortable, and blinded by the white walls. And there in the chair was...Cameron. Again.

He shouldn't be surprised but he was.

There she was, curled up in the chair, asleep. She was sitting sideways, one arm between her head and the back of the chair. The other barely holding on to, what else, Pride and Prejudice. He gloated to himself.

_Ha. I knew she was a Jane Austen girl. _

As groggy and sore as he was, he still found it in him to deny to himself how badly he wished she was in the bed with him. Curled gently against his own body, one arm draped carelessly over his chest, the other holding the hand he had wrapped around her. He could hold the book and read to her until they both fell asleep, or just until the quiet comfort of each other's presence was better than a plot they both knew so well. Rolling his eyes at his girlish thoughts, he tried to call her name. His throat was raspy and dry, so a slight sigh is all that came out. Lucky she was a light sleeper.

"House? You're awake! I've been so worried! I mean we...we all have been worried. Hold on, let me page everyone. They'll want to know you're awake."

He watched her rush to the phone as a cold panic came over him. What did they know?

"Wait." He forced it out, and she heard the nerves in his voice. Freezing with her hand on the phone, she turned to him.

"House? They need to know you're up."

Thinking quickly, he whispered, "Water."

A tender simper traced her mouth as she walked to his bedside. Holding the straw to his mouth, she knew how much asking for even this small favor killed him. Gregory House was not a man who EVER needed help.

Swallowing a small sip of water, he found it easier to speak.

"What happened?"

"Different people know different parts. I know it was your dad that landed you here. So do Cuddy and Wilson. But Wilson was there when it happened, so only he knows the full story. What do you remember?"

_**"Don't you...ever...ever...call me by my name again boy...show some God damn respect!" He pulled his fist back and swung at his now adult son.**_

House cleared his throat.

"I think I fell into the table." He looked Cameron in the eye. It wasn't a TOTAL lie...he DID fall. After his Dad knocked him around a bit.

_Look her in the eye first and she won't know you have anything to hide._

"You fell huh...are you sure?"

"You think I hit my head that hard?"

"House...I know it was your Dad...what I don't know is why you won't admit it."

Licking his lips he looked away.

"Well _obviously_, oh in-observant one, because I don't want people to know. And here I thought I had you trained so well."

"Anyone who thinks you turned out the way you did without any physical help from a parent is too stupid to know you. You have all the classic signs. Adult rebellion, problem with authority figures, keeping your emotions to yourself, hell, even pushing everyone away and retreating into yourself. You are a textbook abuse case. Why haven't you gotten help? Found someone to talk to?"

"I have. His name is Jack Daniel's. He's a great listener. Probably because he doesn't talk back."

Mournfully, Cameron pursed her lips together and picked up the phone.

"Yeah House, that's healthy."

He just closed his eyes and turned his head. Couldn't she see he was ashamed? That he had been weak enough to let that happen? Embarrassed about being swatted by his father until hot tears flowed silently from tight-shut eyes as another stinging blow fell across his bottom, or back, or legs. Why didn't she see that?

She hung up the phone and crossed her arms.

"They're on their way. Probably be here any second now."

A few seconds of silence.

Cameron watched his face as he battled himself beneath his lids. Her gaze falling into her lap, he spoke.

"I did tell someone. Partly. Wilson knew. Cuddy knew a bit...just that my father was a jackass and took it out on me. She doesn't know details. Wilson knows some. I told him and he went and punched my Dad in the face. Over me. I walked in right after and got my own ass knocked around by my Dad. It was a regular after-school special. Minus the happy ending and kids who learned something. Well not really. I guess you and the other ducklings learned something. Nothing worth knowing though. Sorry to waste your brain space." House stared at the television, just past Cameron's head. She searched his face and wished he would look her in the eye.

"Well...you have to start somewhere. Maybe...maybe someone professional. Or just a...friend to talk to. Someone who isn't Wilson and probably won't search out your father to throw a punch." His eyes fell on hers, but Cameron knew he wasn't really looking at her. It was more for her benefit than his, and despite the depressing topic of conversation, she still had to quell the rush of blood to her head and fluttering of her stomach that took over her body every time he looked at her.

"Are you suggesting you?"

"Sure...or Chase or Foreman...or a plant if you REALLY want something that won't talk back."

A hint of a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"I'm not much for talking to plants. Your flowery personality is enough for me."

Cameron filed away that loaded statement away for dissection later. The door slid open and the four walked in. Cuddy and Chase immediately went to check his chart and vitals. Foreman hung around near the door, and Wilson sat on the foot of the bed.

"You look like hell." The oncologist informed his best friend.

"You look like a girl." House shot back. Wilson raised an eyebrow.

"I'm heavily medicated, you'll have to excuse empty space in my arsenal of snappy comebacks."

"You're always heavily medicated."

"Well then I'm concussed."

Wilson just laughed. Chase spoke.

"Well, it looks like you're doing fine. Vitals are good. How much pain are you in right now?"

"It's not bad...just sore." Chase looked confused and checked House's morphine drip.

"You should feel more than sore...we didn't want to over medicate you until we knew how much you needed...what the...someone raised your dosage!"

Sheepishly, Cameron stared holes in the tops of her shoes. Something no one missed.

"Cameron? Did you up his dose?" A slightly annoyed Chase looked at her from beneath his furrowed brow.

"Well...I was reading...and he moaned. He was sweating...I thought it was bad so...it was just a bit more. Nothing too over the top."

Sighing, and running a hand through his hair, Chase opened his mouth.

"Well I suppose if he's only a bit sore, and it's manageable, the dose is good. You can stay on that until the pain level changes. Now I need to check your stitches." He reached for the sheet, but stopped the second House's hand loosely gripped his wrist.

"Whoa there Crocodile Hunter. Don't you think you should buy me dinner first? Maybe take in a show?"

"House..." Chase looked uncomfortable. "I was the surgeon who operated on you...and they were all in the theater. It's nothing we haven't seen now."

"You guys watched?! I feel so violated!" Once more, House tried to play off his discomfort with humor.

"Yeah, well, get used to it. We were going to draw straws but we just decided to all take care of you while you're here. So, the three of us will be seeing the scar a lot more before you go back home. And even then you'll probably need Wilson to help check it."

House just stared at them. Sighing, he said "At least only one person be in here at a time." He released his grip on Chase as the rest headed out the door. Chase made sure the blinds were closed before returning to the bed and pulling down the sheet.

"Everything looks good...I don't think you'll have to sleep here very long. But you won't be back to work for a few weeks. And you have a few hard months of physical therapy ahead of you. If everything goes well, you should be back to around where your mobility was before..." Chase trailed off.

"Before my Dad kicked my ass?"

A wry grin appeared on Chase's face.

"Yeah..."

"Can you leave now? And send in Wilson...I need some stuff from the house."

"Uh...sure...one of us will be back in a few hours to check on you. Once Wilson leaves you should get some sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. I know the drill."

Chase walked out and sent in Wilson.

"How you feeling?"

"Like hell swallowed me and crapped me out into a lava toilet. In other words just peachy. You? How's wife Number 12?"

Grimacing at the mental image and the bad joke, Wilson resumed his position sitting at the foot of his friends bed.

"She's about the same...you know...your folks headed back last night. Your mom said she was sorry, but would make up for it at Christmas."

House just grunted. Wilson forged on.

"Chase said you wanted some things from the house?"

"Yeah...a guitar...any guitar. And the electronic piano. Um...my sleep pants and some tee shirts, my toothbrush and my gameboy. And something to read. Oh, and that bottle of scotch from the cabinet over the sink."

"I'm not bringing you alcohol when you're on a morphine drip."

"Sure you aren't...I'll see you later...I'm tired."

Nodding Wilson stood.

"Bye House."

His good-bye fell on deaf ears, as House was already fast asleep dreaming of who knows what. Shaking his head, Wilson smiled and headed out. _What a day..._

"I'll leave the stuff in the chair when I come back. I won't be gone too long.


	13. Chapter 13

**Still not mine.**

**Hello hello! Just wanted to say happy whatever you celebrate. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!!! Cuddy's a bit...out of character I guess but meh. My story! haha**

Before Wilson left, he wanted to stop by and tell Cuddy where he was going, just in case something happened. Knocking twice on her door, he entered. She was looking down at her desk, seemingly very busy.

"Hey, uh...I'm going to go pick up some stuff from his place for House...do you need anything while I'm out?"

For the first time since he had been in her office, Cuddy looked at him. Tear tracks traced rivers down her cheeks. Her mascara was running just as hard as her nose and, although she tried her best, she couldn't stop crying. Wilson rushed to her side. Grabbing some tissues, he knelt down beside her and tried not to think about how he was cleaning the run down face of not only his boss, but a dear friend as well. Dropping the surnames to show he was in friend mode, Wilson addressed her.

"Lisa, calm down, what's the matter?"

"Did you see him, James? He hardly fought us at all...he just...he gave up. He...he didn't even seem angry. It's like he doesn't even care anymore. How many more times is he going to end up almost dead in a hospital bed at the hands of someone else? How many more times can his body and mind handle that before it breaks? How many more times can we just sit back and watch it happen?"

Trying to staunch to flow of tears and remove the mascara tracks from her cheeks he tried to reassure her.

"No Lisa...you aren't just letting anything happen...there's nothing you could have down to stop it. You weren't there! You didn't realize how deep this whole thing went...he hasn't given you details about when he was growing up...all this was going on long before you were anywhere near meeting House...you can't blame yourself."

"Who do I blame then? His best friend who only tried to help? The surgeon and team who saved him? I'm the only one who did nothing for him. I just stood in the way." The sobs racked her shoulders harder and she leaned into Wilson. Hesitating only a moment, he wrapped his arms around her. Wilson tried not to think about how wonderful it felt to hold her in his arms. _Not the time James..._

"You're not the one who provoked his father into hitting him last night! Greg confided in me and I ran straight to John and punched him in the jaw...if I had handled it better he wouldn't even be here! But I know enough to blame John before I blame myself. And I would blame Greg himself before I blamed you, Lisa!"

Pulling back, Cuddy locked her teary gaze on him. Wilson's mouth ran a bit dry.

"James...do you honestly believe that?"

"Do you think I would say it if I didn't?"

She looked at him a moment, and gave a little half smile. Then she started. Grabbing the tissue from him, she began rubbing at her eyes.

"Ugh...I must look like Alice Cooper!"

Wilson stopped her. Taking the tissue, he gently dabbed underneath her still tear filled eyes as he gazed into them.

"No Lisa...you look...you look..."

Becoming exasperated, she said, "Spit it out!"

"Beautiful."

Cuddy's jaw dropped open and she leaned back in her chair. Wilson stood and handed her the tissue.

"You look beautiful."

Without another word, or even a backwards glance, Wilson turned and walked out the door, and headed on to the house to get what House wanted. He tried not to think about what had just happened. He didn't try hard enough.

Groggily, House opened his eyes. Looking around the room, he remembered where he was...yet again. He saw a bag, an electric piano, and a guitar case on the floor, with a very worried looking Wilson, slumped in the chair.

"Do they need to get you a bed too? You look like hell." Startled out of his thoughts, Wilson looked at House.

"Yeah well, find out details about what happened to you, watch you get your ass handed to you by an man in what has to be his very late sixties, once again have to sit through ANOTHER surgery on your leg, listen to you code, and then telling my sobbing boss that shes beautiful can DO that to a man damn it! So yeah! Go right ahead and get me a bed here! And please make sure it's on the psych ward, because they get all the good pills!"

"...you said she was beautiful?! Man, I didn't even know you liked her...but I should have guessed after you took her to that play...how hard was she sobbing? Snot globs out the nose sobbing or silent tear drops sobbing?"

Taking and deep breath and sighing, Wilson turned to his friend.

"A bit in between those two." he threw out sarcastically.

"So you love her?" House queried.

"What?! I didn't say that!"

"No but I'm guessing her mascara was running and her nose was stopped up. Her hair probably went flat, she hasn't showered or brushed her teeth and she's wearing the same clothes she's had on for at LEAST two days...and you thought that mess of a woman was beautiful. Ever heard the expression, 'a face only a mother could love'?"

"Ever heard the expression 'you're an ass'?"

"Often. But don't try to change the subject. You're in love and you haven't denied it."

"I...you...she..." Wilson just slumped back in the seat. "I hate you."

"I know you do. Now what did you bring me?"

Wilson stood and put the bag on the end of the bed. Slowly, he took the objects out one by one. Toothbrush, Guitar Monthly magazine, a stack of shirts, a pair of sleep pants, some music, ipod charger, guitar picks, gameboy, and a set of headphones. House just stared at him. Wilson shifted from one foot to the other. House stared harder. Finally, rolling his eyes and sighing disapprovingly, Wilson pulled out an opened bottle of scotch from the bottom of the bag.

"Hey that was a brand new bottle!"

"Yeah well I've had a rough week."

"Oh because mines just been a walk in the park...except I CAN'T walk in the park, because I can't WALK."

"Stop being a drama queen."

"Go flirt with Cuddy."

Wilson smirked and took a tentative sip from the bottle, before setting it out of House's reach.

"Good thing I'm off the clock." He grinned and walked out the door, leaving a very agitated House in his midst.

"JAMES WILSON YOU COWARD!"

Cameron walked in.

"Um...something wrong?"

"That bastard stole my scotch! It's in that drawer...hand it to me."

"House I'm not giving you alcohol. I left my book in here...have you seen it?"

"Gimme my scotch and I'll give you your book."

"Or, you could be an adult for once and give me my book and realize that you are in a hospital and can't drink alcohol." She crossed her arms.

"Never." House put a childish pout on his face, and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"If you don't tell me, I'll be forced to come and sit in here every day for at least and hour and talk to you if you don't give me my book back. And I still won't give you your contraband bottle of cheap scotch."

"That scotch is NOT cheap!"

"Where's my book House?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Idunno."

"Fine." Cameron smirked and sat in the chair Wilson had been in only moments before. "Then let's talk. Do you want to pick the topic or shall I?"

House stared straight ahead and said nothing.

"Look...you can either pick a topic we can both enjoy, or I'll pick one I enjoy and you will despise. It your choice really. How miserable do you want to make your stay here?"

Silence.

"Alrighty then...so about a week ago I bought the really cute shoes. I'm not sure if I like them on me or not but they were on sale so I just HAD to buy them. They are-"

"Oh my GOD please STOP! That is just MEAN! Fine!!! We'll do this your way...who is your favorite beatle?"

She smirked.

"George Harrison."

House cocked and eyebrow.

"What? He was never as famous...I guess I just felt bad for him. It was always about Lennon and McCartney. And then Ringo had the awesome name...I just thought George got left out too much.

"You would root for the underdog." She smiled and looked at him. House felt like her gaze went straight through his body and saw all the secrets he kept locked on the inside. It gave him the chills.

"Always."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimed.**

**I'm disappointed in the drastic drop in reviews but oh well I'll get over it. I know my story isn't as uncommon as I would hope but I'd like to think it's a bit different. I'd like to thank those of you who have faithfully reviewed cause it means a lot to me. So here it is! And by the way, any medical information in this story that is wrong I'm sorry about but hey I'm only 16. I'm not exactly a doctor. ...Smile...**

House's head rolled from side to side. Eyes clenched tightly shut and sweating slightly, he thrashed around, grinding his teeth and every once in a while letting out a grunt or moan. Walking past the room, Foreman noticed what was happening, and he rushed in. He tried to hold House's arms down without crushing any of his injuries. For a moment he thought about paging someone. But at the moment his hands were full and he was too worried about House hurting himself to rush over to make a page.

"House...House how bad is the pain?" A confused look settled on the doctor's features when House replied.

"Don't...please...I'm sorry...I'll be good...Mama help me!"

The older man was asleep. And apparently having one hell of a nightmare. _Or memory..._Foreman thought with dismay. Gently, he shook the mans shoulders. Hoping to wake him before anyone else got there, he tried talking to him.

"House...House it's me, it's Foreman...it's just a dream, you have to wake up." House just thrashed harder, so Foreman held him down harder. Unexpectedly, House's fist flew out and hit Foreman in the jaw.

"Let me go!" All of the sudden his eyes flew open and he shot up in the bed. Looking around he saw that he was in fact in the hospital, and it was all just a dream. He looked over at Foreman, who was holding his face and staring at the man.

"You ok now?"

"Did I hit you?" House examined the knuckles of his hand, and used the other to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"You got one helluva left hook considering your right handed."

"I used to box. I uh...I didn't mean to...you know...punch you. Um...sorry and stuff. But next time just stay back." House as always, tried to cover his apology up with aggravation. Didn't work the way he had hoped.

"You think it'll happen again? Do you have dreams like that a lot?"

"Everyone has nightmares Dr. Phil."

"Yeah but not everyone punches their employees when they're asleep."

House said nothing. Just looked around the room.

"You gonna tell Cuddy?"

"Why should I? It's your business not mine. Or hers for that matter. But I do think you should maybe get some help. Of course I've thought that since I met you."

"And the opinion of a car thief should matter to me because..."

"You are a jackass. Even when people try to help you! Do you actually try to push everyone away? Or is it just your way of asking for pity."

House's eyes shot to the younger man and he almost growled out. "I don't want your pity. I don't want anyones pity. That was kind of the point of me not telling anyone anything about anything! It's why I pretend my limp is a swagger and I make a joke about my vicodin. Because I don't want your damn pity! Just get the hell out, I don't even want to look at you. You know nothing about me so quit pretending you've figured out who and what I am. You'll never know. So just go away and leave me alone."

Foreman turned to leave, but turned when House called after him.

"Hey Foreman...just so you know. Figuring out why I am the way I am won't stop you from becoming like me. Two paths, one destination. Welcome to Houseville kid. Population, you and me. And no matter how far you run or how many cars you steal...you can never leave."

Foreman said nothing, just walked out. House sat in silence for a few minutes before he decided to page Wilson.

Expecting the worst, the young looking oncologist rushed in, only to find House perfectly ok, just sitting in his bed looking bored. As he became increasingly annoyed, he pushed back the urge to yell at his friend for worrying him so. Instead, he spoke calmly, if a bit tense.

"Did you page me because you are BORED?" House turned to look at his friend.

"No...I just can't reach my guitar or piano. Either or which would come in quite handy right now." Annoyance melted away to leave room for concern.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nightmare. Foreman walked in. I punched him in my sleep. We had it out. And I still can't reach my scotch, but I'm not in the mood for a lecture, so I settled for something I know you will get for me. I can't get out of this damned bed without help, and the nurses all hate me. Plus I don't want them thinking I'm human or anything. It would ruin my reputation."

Walking over, and handing House his guitar he sat in the chair.

"You punched Foreman? You've already socked Chase, when does Cameron get a turn?"

"Ha...Ha...Ha. I thought he was my Dad." House began checking the tuning on the worn out Epiphone.

"Oh...I see the resemblance."

"Damn it Jimmy...this is why! This is why I don't tell you anything! The one time I try to be serious and 'share' with you, you can't stop mocking me!" Wilson was a bit shocked and chagrined.

"I...I'm sorry...I just thought since that's what you do to me it would make you more comfortable."

"No...doing it to you makes me comfortable. You doing it to me makes me feel like I'm a little kid again and my Dad's yelling at me for crying over a skinned knee. Is that how you feel when I do it to you?"

"House...no I'm sorry...I didn't realize. When you do it to me I just know it's you being you. I didn't think...I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I'm not even mad at you. I just don't want to be here. But of course I can't go home for another couple of days, and even then there's the months of physical therapy, and once I'm off the drip it's going to be hell and I'm just tired. But I can't even sleep because all that happens when I try to sleep is I see my Dad glaring down at me for being 'weak' and needing help for every God damned thing I try to do nowadays! Yelling at me for not realizing how lucky I am. Ha! What a load of bullshit that is."

Wilson just looked at his hands and chewed on the inside of his cheek. _What do I say to that?_

"Stop trying to figure out how to make me feel better. I'll be fine...you can go back to work now."

"If you're sure..."

"Yeah."

Wilson was almost at the door when he heard House softly whisper, "Thanks." Looking at his friend's reflection in the door he saw him staring down at his guitar, half hoping Wilson hadn't heard him. James gave a small smile and kept walking. He knew they would both just become uncomfortable if he turned around. So he just walked on, whistling a tune no one knew. House gave a small grin. _How does he know me so well?_

Cameron strode happily down the hallway to House's room. _I hope he doesn't have my book...I'm such a girl._ She chuckled to herself. Her quick pace stopped abruptly when she reached House's door. She looked in and saw her boss looking extremely forlorn as he strummed a song on his guitar. _He plays beautifully...never would have thought._ She walked in.

"House of the Rising Sun. Great song. Of course who didn't love The Animals?" House jumped at her arrival. He had been too lost in his own thoughts to notice her. "Or Bob Dylan for that matter." She continued.

"What do you know about good music? You're probably going to go out to your car and listen to Britney Spears or something equally atrocious. Although nothing equally atrocious comes to mind."

Cameron laughed. "Haha...she's too bubbly for me."

House just looked at her.

"What? House I've got more soul than you give me credit for, you know. I'm not some little girl who screamed and fainted at the sight of some stupid boy band. I never wanted to grow up to be the likes of Britney or Mandy Moore or Jessica Simpson. Now I won't lie, after hearing her second album I quit disliking Christina Aguilera but she isn't some little pop princess. She does at times have some meaning to her. You should hear her song Beautiful. It's kind of amazing." She smiled and sat in her chair.

"You should hear Elvis Costello's cover of it. Christina's voice is kind of wobbly for me. He's got a bit more grit to him."

"Oh I'll have to look it up sometime."

"Well here, hand me my Ipod...I have it on there." She complied and watched him scroll through to find the song before he handed one ear bud to her. Taking it, she leaned in a bit closer than necessary so they could share the ear phones. House's breath caught in his throat when he realized she was so close that he could feel her take in each breath. He took a deep breath to calm himself. All it served to do was fill his lungs with the scent of her shampoo. Finally, he just gave in and watched her face. Her eyes were closed as she mouthed the words to the song. He took out the bud he had in his ear and he could hear her softly singing under her breath. _She sings beautifully...ugh...I'm being such a girl._ The song ended and she sat up. They were both sitting on his bed and she started going through his Ipod. He thought about telling her to stop, but he realized he didn't want her to. He wanted her to stay there in his bed with him. To just lay there and listen to old music and new music and no music at all. He just wanted her to be there with him. He shook his head at himself and looked at Cameron. She was bobbing along to some song on his Ipod. He almost laughed when he checked the screen to see which song. She looked at him and smiled.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Big fan of Fat-Bottomed Girls are you?"

"Haha I like Queen, what can I say. You obviously do too. It's on your Ipod."

"But you're...you!"

Cameron just laughed and went back to looking through his Ipod.

Cuddy was walking to check on House, but stopped short at the sight before her. There on the bed, was House and Cameron! Laughing and smiling, and apparently having a grand old time. Cuddy just smiled and kept walking. _Those two better not hurt each other._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimed.**

**You guys, your reviews have been FABULOUS! They have made me so happy, and are probably the only reason I keep posting these chapters. It's a lot of pressure to live up to the reviews you leave and I only hope I can do so. Thank you all again, so very much! **

Cuddy stared out the window in her office. The sun was setting, and there was a small drizzle. _How cliche. But I suppose it does fit the mood._ Thoughts swirled in her mind and she was unsure of so many things. She hadn't spoken to Wilson about what had happened in her office earlier. What was she supposed to say? "Wow James I've always thought of you as more of a friend but I wasn't expecting you to come on to me while our friend was asleep in a hospital bed just a few doors down?" _Why do I feel like I'm in high school all over again? Wasn't all this romance stuff supposed to be much simpler after graduation? Ugh...what would House say?_ Just then, Wilson decided to walk in.

"Um...hi." His hand went to the back of his neck, as he looked at the floor. _I feel like such a teenager..._

"James...uh...Wilson. Hi. How's House?" She gave him a tight smile. It didn't help to put him at ease.

"He's good. Mad he can't drink. Same as always. I actually...I actually came to talk to you about...um...police. Should we call them?" _What a wuss. Man up and talk to her about a date...why does my inner voice sound so much like House? And why am I not more worried about that?_

"Oh...well. I guess now that he's awake it's really his decision...I hope he does call them...but it's House. I doubt he'll try to put his father in jail if it means he has to deal with any police or court of law."

"Yeah...I guess. I'll go talk to him about it. Want to come and get ridiculed with me?"

"James...have a seat. Maybe we should talk about what you...what happened earlier." Cuddy walked from behind her desk to the couch and sat, patting the cushion beside her. A bit reluctantly, Wilson sat as far away from her as possible.

"Lisa...I'm sorry about that...I don't know where it came from. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything..."

"James...stop rambling. I...didn't mind it. If you meant it that is." Wilson smiled.

"Yeah Lisa...I meant it." She smiled and he continued. "I was thinking about trying out that new Italian place...House doesn't like Italian...so...would you like to join me? Maybe sometime after House is out of the hospital."

"I love Italian."

"Then it's a date." They both grinned, and Lisa blushed.

"It's a date."

House eyed Chase as the young doctor looked at the chart that hung from the foot of the hospital bed.

"Wilson said I coded when you were operating on me." Chase looked up and just nodded. House continued. "Were you scared?" Chase nodded again. "More so than when anyone else codes when your operating?" Taking a deep breath, Chase sat and looked at his boss before nodding yet again. House was confused. "Why? I treat you like some little bitch boy and you won't stop looking up to me."

"You're...I don't know...my mentor. You have been for three years. Your opinion matters to me. Doing well in your eyes matters. You're a brilliant doctor...a genius really. Medicine would have lost a great mind if you had...if you hadn't made it. So yeah. I was scared. Petrified." It was House's turn to nod as he digested what Chase had just said. Chase stood to leave and when he was almost at the door, House spoke like he has a habit of doing.

"I'm glad you did the surgery." Chase froze for a moment, then turned and looked at him for a moment.

"I'm not." He finally said after a few minutes. He then turned and left and House was left staring at his back.

House picked up the phone and then put it back down. He picked it back up again, only to once more lay it on its cradle. He picked it up and was so engrossed in staring at it and thinking, he didn't noticed the very amused Cameron leaning against his door. That is until she giggled. He looked up with a start and put down the phone.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Who were you going to call?"

"I was going to get you to bring me Chinese food but I couldn't remember you number." _Smooth cover dumbass._

"I thought your concussion wasn't bad, you shouldn't be forgetting my number." Now worried, Cameron strode quickly over to the bed and placing her messenger bag on the floor, shined her penlight into his eyes. Squinting, House pushed the small light away.

"It's not the concussion, it's the not having to page you for however long it's been, plus just waking up and still being half asleep. Get that thing away from me."

Satisfied, but still a bit concerned, Cameron pocketed the flashlight and took up her seat beside his bed yet again. She didn't even bother asking about her book. Suppose he gave it to her, then what reason would she have for coming around here.

"So how are you feeling today? I brought you a couple of magazines and some batteries. Oh and my laptop to charge your Ipod since we kind of killed the battery yesterday."

House just watched her. _Why do I have to be so damn old? Why does she have to be so damn perfect?_ Aware of his stare, Cameron looked up. When the pair made eye contact, you could actually feel the sparks fly through the air between the two. It was electric. It was Cameron who looked away first, and when she did, House took the opportunity to speak.

"You know Cameron, I actually like you coming by here. It isn't as bad as I would have thought it to be. You aren't as...I'm not sure. You just aren't what I thought."

"Is that...good?" He could see the hope in her eyes, and was lost for a moment.

"It just is...I haven't quite figured it out yet, but I will. Eventually. Hey guess what, Wilson likes Cuddy."

With the rapid conversation change, Cameron knew the topic of them together wasn't really going to come up that day. But just a glance in those stormy eyes of his, and she knew...she knew he was at least thinking about it. And for now that was enough for her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimed. **

**For those of you that were confused, House was going to call Cameron but he couldn't make a decision either way. Chase wasn't glad to do the surgery because he does care so deeply about House's opinion and therefore his life. In reality it was a conflict of interest. He's worried that complications could still arise. **

**For those of you who are reading my other fic, House M.D. Piano Man, it will be updated soon. I'm still just trying to find the perfect songs for Cameron and Foreman. Don't worry, it's coming though!**

**Now that all that's straightened out...**

As House laid in bed that night, he couldn't stop thinking about the day that had just passed. He had admitted to two of his ducklings, that he did in fact, not hate them. What was happening to him? _It must have been the drugs. Why else would I actually ENCOURAGE Cameron's visits? It's obviously not that I actually enjoy them. Nope. Not that at all. _He rolled onto his side and reached into the drawer on the bedside table and pulled out a worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. _And I haven't given Cameron her book back yet because...I...forgot...that...I had it! Oh, what the hell. It's my own head, I can think the truth. I haven't given her back her book because...I want her to not be happy? I do NOT like Cameron. She's...young. And...she's overly cheerful and naive. And beautiful and smart and...wait. I thought I was listing faults like her...well there's the way she...Oh who am I kidding? She's absolutely perfect. Stubborn enough to put up with me, and understanding enough to know when I don't want to talk. Too bad I'm a dumbass. There's no way she would ever like me. Ugh...stupid, good for nothing feelings. _With a sigh, he replaced the book and tried to go to sleep.

0123456789876543210

House was sitting in bed, staring at the ceiling and ignoring the hospital food in front of him, when Wilson strode into the room. The oncologist stared at his friend for a moment.

"Look much harder, Jimmy boy, and I'll have to charge you." House turned to the man. "And I'm no cheap thrill."

"You're no thrill at all old man." Wilson replied with a chuckle. He stopped when House wrinkled his nose. "What?"

"Old man...am I really THAT old? I'm 47, about to turn 48...I guess that is old...Just never thought of myself as and 'Old Man.'"

"House relax...it was just a joke...are...you ok?" House looked thoughtful.

"Yeah...Just realizing the magnitude of my idiocy." Wilson looked shocked.

"You're...admitting you've made a mistake, somewhere along the way? Willingly? Without anyone prompting you?" He rushed over to feel House's forehead. "How bad are you feeling?" House swatted the offending hands away from his personal bubble.

"Cameron's been visiting. She left her book in here and I think a nurse or somebody took it. Cameron, however, seems to feel I'm holding her book ransom for my scotch which, even now, no one has handed me. So to get me to give her back the book I don't have, she's been coming and talking to me every day. And I began to think. She is absolutely beautiful, just completely perfect...and I could have had that. I could have slept with her easily...she was enough in love with me according to you. But I never took advantage of that. Therefore, I, Gregory House, screwed up majorly."

Wilson stood there, with his hands on his hips and a look of concentration on his face. He nodded and then exploded into laughter. Not quite what House wanted to here, quite frankly. A look of pure offence graced House's features.

"What in the hell are you laughing at now?" Wilson tried to contain his laughter

"You're not upset because you didn't have _sex_ with her! You're upset because you actually do **love** her, but you're too damn afraid to go after her. She obviously still loves you, otherwise she would buy a new book. But this is great! You now have a SECOND CHANCE! You better get it right this time House...you don't really deserve any chances with her...and look how many you've gotten. She would be good for you House." House stared, aghast.

"I am NOT in love with Allison Cameron. And she's not in love with me. I'm old and annoying. Not too mention all the emotional baggage, drinking, anger...the list goes on really. But I'm too tired to list all my lesser attributes."

"House...you didn't call her sexy or hot...you said she was 'beautiful' and 'perfect' which are not lustful terms coming from you. Besides, when Cameron's around, how many times do you think about that bottle of scotch?"

House just sat in silence, so Wilson took it as his cue to leave. Once more, House was alone. But not for long luckily.

"Hey House. How are you feeling?" A cheerful Cameron breezed in and took up residence in what was now, Her Chair. House looked at her.

"I am...fine. Look...I don't have your book. Maybe a nurse took it to lost-and-found or something. I'm tired. Why don't you go ask one of them." It was said as more of a statement than a question, not giving her an option. That didn't work for her.

"I already did. They said no one touched it." He could hear the hurt laced in her voice. Mentally, he kicked himself.

"Well I don't have it so there's no point in coming if you aren't going to get me my damn scotch."

"What happened? How did you go from not minding me coming to wanting me out in a day?"

"I...don't want to give you hope." House looked very tired.

"Hope? Hope for what? God House! I like you, there's no point in denying it, but I know you don't like me. I know nothing will happen. But I am coming here as a friend! Not with any ulterior motives, other than my book. Why is that so difficult for you to understand?" She was standing now, angry and hurt and House felt like shit.

"You don't like me...I'm an ass. Why can't you understand THAT?"

"Oh trust me House, I understand that crystal clear now. Thanks for opening my eyes to the truth." With that, she stormed out and down the hall. House dropped his head back and thought to himself..._you may have just ruined your life forever. Way to go, genius._

0123456789876543210

Wilson's office door flew open, and Cameron blew in like a hurricane. Surprised, Wilson turned to sarcasm.

"My House, you've changed."

Cameron began pacing back and forth.

"Ugh! Don't call me that! What is it about him? Why is he such an ass?"

Sighing, Wilson put down his pen and motioned to the seat in front of his desk. She sat with a huff and slouched.

"What did he do now?" Resigned to the fact that he was born to play the bandage to House's skinned knee of a life. What a fixer.

"He just...ugh! He doesn't want to give me hope! Like him telling me off was going to give me Hope! Ha!" She scoffed and shook her head with a bitter smile on her pretty face. House was the type of man to turn sugar, sour it seemed.

"That's not it. The truth is he thinks two things. One, that you'll hurt him and Two, that he'll hurt you. He doesn't want either to happen so he abstains from giving either a chance. Which of course leaves both you and him end up hurt, alone, and miserable. Basically, he's an idiot."

"But I wouldn't hurt him! I don't know why he thinks that."

"Because he's been hurt. By...pretty much everyone in his life at some point. And you will hurt him at some point. You two would fight, and fight hard. You would make a comment that would mean more to him than you could ever begin to understand. Or you would accidentally nudge his bad leg when you two were messing around. And he would be a pig. He would say mean things, and look at other women, and forget things. You would both be hurt. And rather than work through all that, House would just as soon avoid the whole deal."

"But it doesn't have to be like that! Why doesn't he get that?" She looked reproachfully into the mans face, hoping for a glimmer of hope.

"It's all he knows. He doesn't understand there are other ways. All the man has ever gotten has been the rough end of the deal. It's worse than either you or I will ever really understand. The best you can do is just...let him know that you are there for him."

Cameron nodded and stood to leave.

"I'm sorry Wilson...I just...no one knows him like you."

He just gave her a smile and a shrug. Wasn't necessarily something to be proud of, but hey, he'd take it.

"Cameron, why don't you head home and just think about what you really want to do. You have to be prepared for a lot of happiness and a lot of pain if you really want to pursue him. And quite frankly, if you don't think you're in it for the long haul, don't even bother. He can't get hurt anymore. But if it helps, I think if anyone could do it, you could. You're personality could be a great balance for his." He smiled again.

"Thanks Wilson, for everything."

**Rawr! Whatever will she do? Review!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimed.**

**Sorry for the wait folks. I've been busy and I'm sick (again). But I'm here now! Get hype! I'm kinda proud of this chapter.**

It had been three days. Three long, quiet days since House had thrown Cameron out. When she got to work she went straight to Immunology or the clinic. She was ahead on her hours now. It was easier to think about things if the only people you have to diagnose are in for colds and sore throats. And today she had a lot to think about. Today was the day House went home. Should she go talk to him? See if he needed help? Or just give him his space. Cameron went to the nurses station to turn in a file and there she saw Wilson waiting for her.

"Hey Cameron, I need your help." He looked hopeful and rushed. 

"Uh, sure Wilson. Aren't you supposed to be taking House home now?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. I went to pull my car around and it won't start up. He's really anxious to get home and I can't find Chase and don't want to ask Foreman. Could you...give us a ride?"

Cameron looked at Wilson. Drive House? To his...well...house?

"Well...I..." Cameron began before Wilson cut her off.

"Great! You can pull your car around and I'll get House down here." And with that, he jogged off, leaving Cameron completely dumbfounded. _What just happened?_

"You got WHO?" House was mad. Angry. Infuriated. How could his best friend get HER to give him a ride?

"She was the only one around! Cuddy can't leave, Chase was in hiding and you would have been even more pissed if I had asked Foreman. Be glad I don't make you wheel yourself there."

Wilson ignored House's grumblings as he signed some papers. House picked at a loose thread on the sweatpants he had to wear due to his cast. _This cast is not going to work for long._ He thought to himself with a grimace.

_Ok Allison, just relax. You won't be alone with him and you can just drop him off and be gone. You don't even have to look at the man. Just drive and leave. And breathe. Don't forget to breathe. Do I look ok? _She checked her make up and hair in the mirror, but quickly closed it when she saw the two men approaching her car. The last thing she needed was House commenting on her girlish habits. She got out and opened the passengers door on her side when Wilson opened the other. She was ready to help House get in when he resisted.

"She's in the way. Wilson make her move. I can get in on my own."

Wilson and Cameron rolled their eyes. Slightly stung, Cameron shut her door and got back in the drivers seat. Gripping the steering wheel she closed her eyes. _Breathe. Drive. Leave. _It became her mantra, until this whole ordeal was over. Just as Wilson closed House's door and opened his, a voice stopped him.

"Dr. Wilson! Where are you going?"

"Dr. Cuddy, I was going to take House home remember?" Wilson looked expectantly at her when she sighed.

"There's an emergency that needs your attention. It seems Dr. Cameron has this under control. House will be fine. Now follow me." Without waiting for an answer, she turned on her heel and went back through the doors. Wilson looked at House with an apologetic look on his face before giving Cameron the key to the house and following after Cuddy. House yelled out the window.

"Wilson forget her! Bros before Hoes dude!"

"Dr. Wilson!" Cameron called out. But the doors closed behind the man and she dropped her head onto the steering wheel. _Great. Just. Freaking. Great._

Wilson and Cuddy looked after the car as the pair drove off. Grinning, Cuddy turned to Wilson.

"It worked!"

"Like a charm!" He grinned back.

"Just hurry up and get this over with." House huffed as he put in his headphones and turned on his Ipod. Cameron rolled her eyes and turned on her radio. Thinking he couldn't hear her, she allowed herself to get lost in the music and began to sing.

_"Head under water_

_And you tell me_

_To breath easy for awhile._

_But breathing gets harder_

_Even I know that._

_Made room for me, it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands._

_I'm unusually, hard to hold on to._

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song,_

_Cause you ask for it_

_Cause you need one._

_You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_Cause you tell me_

_It's make or breakin this._

_If you're on your way._

_I'm not gonna write you to stay._

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better _

_Reason to write you a love song today._

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's  
Make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm a need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
Cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today."

Little did Cameron know, House had in fact not yet found a song to listen to. He had heard her singing the entire time. And he was hypnotised.

"Have you ever thought about singing instead of being a doctor? You actually don't sound like a dying goat." He stated matter of factly. Cameron's head whipped around and at his wild gestures towards the road turned right back around.

"I thought you were listening to your Ipod...why didn't you stop me?"

"And miss the expression on your face? Not a chance!" His comment made Cameron huff. After a moment she cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

"Do you really think I don't sound bad?" House smirked.

"All I said was I would rather listen to you than a dying goat. Let's not go getting a big head now. You're crown won't fit, Princess."

He looked out the window and tried not to notice the small smile she was trying to hide. He was busy trying to hide his own. One pothole in the road and that task became a lot easier.

"Damn it!" He clutched his cast in a vain attempt to ease the pain in his leg. Cameron glanced in the rearview mirror with a look of concern etched on her features. House glanced at her eyes reflected in the mirror and was amazed at how expressive they were. Just one look at her eyes and he knew exactly what expression the rest of her face held.

"Shit are you ok? Damn potholes...it snuck up on me. I'm sorry. Do I need to pull over?"

House ignored her worry and searched for his pills.

"Just be careful." He ground out between clenched teeth. The rest of the drive was made in silence. When they pulled up in front of his house she got as close to his steps as she could. Turning off the car she looked back at him. His eyes were closed and his head was leaning against the window.

"Um...House? You can't get your wheelchair up those steps. I...I think you're going to have to lean on me." His eyes snapped open.

"You want me to...lean on you? Like arm around your shoulders?" She could easily see he was giving her his "Are you insane?" look. If she looked in the mirror she'd probably give it to herself.

"Well..." She raised her shoulders and gave him a "It's awkward but we don't really have a choice" look. "Just pretend I'm Wilson."

"Let's just get this over with." He huffed. Cameron got out and set up his wheelchair at the top of the three small steps. She opened the door and defeated, House threw his arm around her narrow shoulders. _Just breathe...don't forget to breathe. _Together, they heaved his lean body out of her car and slowly, carefully made their way up the steps. Breathing heavily, he sat down hard in his wheelchair and waited while she shut the door and found a place to actually park. She walked back up next to him with his bag and guitar.

"I'll have to go back for your electronic piano."

"That's fine." She tried not to notice how tired and depressed he looked. She knew he hated to look weak, so she didn't bother commenting. And of course he probably hated himself for having to lean on her like a new born foal who's legs were still too new.

Cameron unlocked the door and followed him in. He insisted on wheeling himself. Setting his things on the floor she excused herself for a moment, returning a moment with his electronic piano.

"Where does this go?" He motioned to the coffee table. After she set it down she moved on to the guitar.

"Are you going to put away all my things?"

"Yes. And then I'm going to cook you something to eat. And you're going to shut up and deal with it because I don't want to go back to work yet. The clinic was fine for awhile but it's driving me crazy now." House raised his hands in defeat.

"Whatever. Guitar goes on that hook on the wall." Hanging it up, she plucked the strings.

"It's out of tune."

"I know. But how could you tell?"

"I play a little." House was impressed. Not that he would admit it.

"Play me something." Cameron smiled and wrinkling her nose shook her head.

"No thanks. I'm rusty and you're out of tune." He shrugged his shoulders as she reached for his bag. Heading to the bathroom, she emptied his dirty clothes in the hamper and deposited his toiletries on the counter. Returning to the living room she put his magazines on a book shelf.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting things a way. Duh."

"You just touched my dirty boxers and you're going to cook for me?"

"So? You can't do it yourself. Wilson isn't here and I doubt you're friends with many neighbors."

"Yeah but...I'm an ass. Why do you keep...caring?" He covered his hope up with curiosity.

"I don't know...guess it's too far ingrained in me to stop now." She put the now empty bag on top of the closet and the walked into the kitchen. House wheeled himself to the doorway and watched her go through his cabinets. _I should be more annoyed._ He thought to himself. But he couldn't bring himself to even act like he didn't want her there. Granted he wasn't about to thank her for any of her help. However, he may thank her for wearing those jeans as she bent to look in his fridge.

"You have nothing. Except some tea, an empty egg carton, and something in a box that has almost as much hair as me on it. We're ordering in. Chinese sound good?"

"We? What is this we?"

"I'm hungry too. Don't worry I'll pay for my half." She picked up his phone and began to dial.

"You know the number by heart?"

"I like sesame chicken what can I say?" He chuckled as she recited the orders and the address. She sat on the couch and he wheeled up. Heaving himself on his arms he threw himself up and ended up closer to her than he meant to. Not that he was about to move.

"So you play guitar...never would have guessed. Anything else?" Cameron though for a moment before replying with a laugh.

"I can play Heart and Soul on the piano." House wrinkled his nose.

"That's all?"

"Well I can sight read a couple songs, but Heart and Soul and For the Beauty of the Earth are the only ones I remember by heart. My piano teacher was super religious and only taught me hymns and Christmas carols." House nodded in an "I understand." kind of way before turning on his piano. Cameron laughed as he began to play the bottom part to Heart and Soul. She jumped in at the appropriate part. Finishing the song with a flourish she sat back, still chuckling.

"You're not bad. You could probably still pick up a bit, even now that you're older. You have the fingers and they seem to sort of know where to go on instinct. You should think about taking lessons."

"I don't have the time."

"Well you have time right now."

"Why don't you show me what you know." House jumped at the opportunity to play and eyed the smaller electronic piano. Finally heaving himself back into his chair, he wheeled over to the real piano. Cameron hurried to move the bench away. She sat down on it behind him and watched as his long fingers flowed across the black and white keys. She looked at his face. His blue eyes were closed and although he played with passion and love and intensity, his face bore a look of complete peace. It was a look she didn't often associate with the crass man. He played a medley of different songs, some she knew and some she didn't. It seemed he had forgotten she was there as the doorbell startled him out of his musical reverie.

"That'll be the food." His voice cracked as he spoke. It sounded rough as if he had just awoken from a deep sleep and wasn't completely sure where he was. Cameron nodded and went for her purse. He tossed her his wallet.

"Just take it all out of there. It's Wilson's money anyways." And there he was back. She gave him a smile and opened the door. Paying the man she brought in the food and, moving the piano, set it on the coffee table. House wheeled himself over as she went to fix them drinks. He turned on his tv to a music channel and was opening boxes of food when she returned.

"You really need to go to the store. I think the hairy thing in the box barked at me. It might be alive." Nodding thoughtfully, House held in a laugh.

"Must be that undercooked Chinese from last week." Cameron rolled her eyes at the stupid joke and dug in. They sat comfortably listening the music and enjoying each others company. Something they would surely both deny later on. But for now, it was just right.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimed.**

A blue screened tv is what greeted Wilson when he walked into House's living room. He had expected the worst; broken furniture, spilled alcohol, yelling and complaints. So needless to say he was a bit surprised at the sight before him. Granted he wasn't completely surprised since he did have a hand in it. There on the couch, passed out, where House and Cameron. She was curled up, her shoeless feet almost touching him. His casted leg rested on a pillow on the Chinese trash covered coffee table. House's head was rolled back, mouth slightly open with a shade of soy sauce on his chin. Wilson turned off the tv and popped out the movie that had apparently lulled the pair to sleep. He almost laughed out loud as he replaced House's copy of** Bullitt **back in it's case. He _would_choose an action thriller flick from the 60's to watch with a girl._ Smooth House...real smooth._ Then, a magnificent idea formed in Wilson's mind. As quietly as he could he searched House's desk drawers til he found his prize. A digital camera with a full battery and most of its memory. _Perfect._ Wilson began snapping away. Getting close ups and full scene shots and different angles. Once he was satisfied that he had gotten a good one, he booted up House's computer and plugged in the camera. Picking out the best few, he attached them to an email. _To Lisa Cuddy...enjoy!_ Oh this was Perfect! Until that is, House woke up. He eyed Wilson's giddy expression with caution.

"What did you do?" He asked with suspicion. For once, he sounded like the parent scolding a three year old, instead of the other way around. No sooner had the words left his mouth did he see his digital camera sitting, plugged in. Worry flooded his voice.

"James E. Wilson, WHAT did you DO?"

"And send." Wilson said with a chuckle.

"Wilson...Give me the camera. Don't do anything you'll regret. And I can promise you, you WILL regret it."

"Too late. But here, take it. The emails already been sent with all the ADORABLE pictures of you and your lovie over there." He gestured to the still slumbering Cameron, and was slightly surprised at the look of "That's Mine" that flitted across House's eyes for a spilt second. They looked a little sad once it was gone.

"Greg House is NOT adorable...he's a man. Who did you send them to?"

"Oh just...Cuddy, Chase, Foreman, Stacy, and pretty much everyone in the hospital and all your family. Not many." House's eyes got huge and he took a deep breath as his nostrils flared.

"Ever broken a bone Jimmy Boy?" He asked with tension and sarcasm in his voice.

"No why?" Wilson replied with a grin.

"Because as soon as I'm able, and when you're least expecting it, you will end up in a full body cast drinking liquid food from a straw...if I go easy on you."

"Down boy...I just sent them to Cuddy and myself. Besides, it's not like many people would be surprised. The tension between you two has been pretty much electric." Wilson stood and tossed his friend the camera and began cleaning up the Chinese leftovers. "You two massacred this stuff." He lifted a box torn in half and looked pointedly at the only conscious culprit, who just shrugged his shoulders. "And really House, a Steve Mcqueen movie? You couldn't pick a better movie for you two to watch?" He tossed a napkin to House and headed into the kitchen, his arms full.

"For your information, she picked the movie." House called after him. He was going through the pictures Wilson took. "Ugh...delete. Delete. Delete." Suddenly he stopped and stared at one. It was of Cameron. A close up of her face. A wisp of slightly curled auburn hair gently caressed her cheek as a hint smile danced across her lips. He could tell she was dreaming happy, as her face was free of the slight tension she always seemed to have in her eyes. She was truly at peace, and she was truly beautiful. The slam of the trash can lid shook him out of his dreams. He saved that picture. He set the camera down, not even bothering to look at the rest. He was too busy thinking. _What is going on with me? Why am I thinking about her like that? I need to man up and get mean._ Reaching out his hand to shake her awake, Wilson threw a dish towel at him.

"Don't you dare."

"What the hell Wilson?"

"Don't you dare do it. I know what you were going to do. You were going to wake her up and be a jackass. Don't push her away like an idiot. Let her wake on her own and when she does be NICE. I'm not saying you have to profess your obvious love for her tonight. But at least be friendly. I'm not going to let you push her away too. Like you did with Stacy. And every other girl you've had dropped in your lap for whatever reason."

"I didn't push them away. And she needs to get up. She's stealing my couch space." Wilson just looked at his friend. House could tell he was trying to figure him out. "What?"

"You said them...and didn't single out Stacy. You always single out Stacy. You always say 'I didn't push her away, she ran from what she did to me.' You either didn't want a lecture or you're completely over her and focused on Cameron. And considering you spent almost five minutes staring at a picture of her, I think it's safe to say that you're over Stacy."

"You were watching me." House accused.

"Yeah...and good thing or you would have seriously messed up my friend. By the way, you left something in the drawer at the hospital." House's eyes once again went wide. "Oh yeah. I found it. You're sick. Keeping her book from her just to have her visit you. Be like a normal human being for once in your life. Man up and ask her out on a real date. To a movie or dinner or a show. Just...something. You've done it before with the monster truck show. When you came home that night, you hardly complained and just sat there looking satisfied with yourself. You enjoyed yourself for at least part of the time. I could tell. You can do it Greg. Just don't mess this up for yourself." He turned and walked back into the kitchen leaving House to his thoughts. Once he was gone, Cameron began to stir. Sitting up she stretched a bit and looked at House.

"What time is it?" She asked with a yawn.

"Cut the act, I know you were awake for a better part of that particular lecture. You're breathing wasn't as even and I saw your eyes open a crack. You could never make it in the movies with that acting." House muttered as he looked down at his cast with disdain._ Of course the World's Most Awkward Moment is about to go down and I can't even limp away like usual. _

"You took a picture of me?"

"Wilson did. Of both of us. And emailed them to Cuddy." He tossed her the camera. "You can look if you want." She turned on the camera. Looking at the picture House has been staring at, she cleared her throat.

"Is that...the one you were staring at?"

"I wasn't staring. I zoned out. It happens when you get the heavy duty pain killers." He turned on the tv and began flipping through channels. "But yeah, that's the one." Nodding, she set down the camera and looked at her hands in her lap. She and House turned to each other and started to speak at the same time.

"You go first." Cameron said shyly. House nodded and thought for a few tense moments before he began to speak.

"Look...I don't know myself, but...people...apparently think there's something here...between us. And who knows, maybe they're right. So I guess, if you want to you can come over again tomorrow and...watch another movie or something. We could order Italian or something. And Wilson could pay." Cameron's breath caught.

"Are you asking me out on a...date?"

"No." House shook his head and looked extremely uncomfortable. "Not a date. Because it would be here. And not out somewhere. It would be a...hang out...thing. I guess...look if you don't want to then don't bother. I was just saying...since you found my couch so comfortable and all. And you're taste in movies isn't girly and awful." Cameron nodded when he was done speaking. She then stood and gathered her things and headed towards the door. House looked down in defeat and sighed. Just as her hand touched the door knob she turned and spoke.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Without giving him a chance to reply she rushed out the door and got in her car. Wilson ran out of the kitchen laughing and he threw his towel up in the air.

"You did it! Finally! You asked her out!" House didn't hear a word he said. He was busy pretending not to look at the camera she had left turned on, the picture of her facing him. _I did it. I finally did something right._

0123456789876543210

**Ok here's the deal...I can either end it here or continue on in their budding relationship. Review with what you would like!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer.**

**Hello all you lovely readers and reviewers!! Hope yall had a nifty weekend! Thanks for the reviews they're awesome just like all of you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ..Smile..**

0123456789876543210

House was sitting on his couch. Just like he had been most of the day. Ever since he had Wilson help him get out of bed. Made Wilson a little late for work but, oh well. Like he was going to worry about that. Ha! No, he had much more important things to worry about. Cameron was coming over. He checked his trademark tee shirt and jeans to make sure there were no visible stains, checked his breath for anything that could be harmful or deadly if inhaled, and finally he did a once over of the room. After flipping through all the channels without looking at what was on, House maneuvered himself into his wheelchair and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth, for the second time in one hour. _What is wrong with me? Like I care what she thinks. I wonder if she cares what I think..._

0123456789876543210

Cameron stood in front of her closet and stared. She moved over to her dresser and stared. She went back to the closet. The same thing she'd been doing since she had woken up. Not that she had gotten much sleep...the butterflies fluttering about in her stomach made sure of that. With a sigh, she held a shirt up to her and looked in the mirror before throwing it onto the growing "No" pile on her bed. Finally, she took a deep breath and sat down on her bed with her head in her hands. _What am I doing? Why does it matter how I look? Why do I care so damn much about what he thinks of me..._ With a determined exhale of breath she stood and rummaged in the back of her closet until she found the perfect pair of dark blue hip huggers. _Now for a top..._ Going through her tee shirt drawer she finally settled on a fitted plain black tee shirt. The shirt didn't quite reach the top of her jeans, revealing a quick flash of her tanned skin and toned body. Brushing her hair and pulling on black tennis shoes and a simple belt she looked in the mirror. _Well...it's different from work clothes that's for sure. Is it too much?_ After thinking for a bit she grabbed a loose plaid button up shirt and threw it on over top, leaving the buttons undone. _Ugh...just go! It's no big deal you're just...hanging out with the guy who...you work for and are completely head over heels for. _ Flopping onto her bed with a sigh she stared at the ceiling until her phone rang. She immediately sat up with a start and grabbed her cell phone. With a disappointed face she read the number. _Just the hospital._ She flipped open her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cameron it's Wilson. Have you left for House's yet?" On the other end of the phone Wilson was trying to keep the giddyness out of his voice.

"No I was just about to, why is something wrong? Did he change his mind about me...about visitors?" Worry settled itself into lines etched on her forehead.

"No no. I was just going to tell you that the door is locked, but I put the key on the top of the doorway so you can get in without having House try to get over to the door. But I'll let you go so you can head over there. I really think a visit will be good for him. It'll keep him distracted enough so he won't mess with any of my stuff. He won't tell you this but I know he's grateful for all the time you've been spending with him since the...accident."

"No problem Wilson. Thanks for the key information. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Cameron. Have fun!" Wilson grinned, then picked up the phone to call Cuddy and tell her the great news. He was starting to think, maybe House's dad had inadvertently done a good thing for his son, even if it was in a really shitty way.

0123456789876543210

Cameron stood outside House's door, tossing the spare key back and forth, feeling the cool metal on her finger tips. Finally closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she stuck the key into the lock and turned it. _Making a big deal out of nothing...you're just friends, this is no big thing._ Licking her pretty lips, she pushed open the door and laughed. There was her full grown adult boss, asleep on the couch with Rugrats playing on the unwatched television. At the sound of someone else in the room, House started. He had dozed off for a bit and wasn't prepared. Thinking about the dream he had been in, it was lucky she wasn't close enough to see the pain and fear on his face.

"You going to come in or just let all the bugs in?" He snarked playfully, trying not to make it obvious that he was staring at that almost inch of skin between her shirt and her jeans. She smiled and shut the door. Setting down her bag and taking off her coat, she came and sat on the far end of the couch.

"How are you feeling?" The caring doctor in Cameron couldn't help but ask, even though she knew it would annoy House.

"Well how do you think? My leg is itching and I can't get to it."

"Have you tried a straightened coat hanger?" Cameron suggested helpfully. House just looked at her before reaching beside the couch and pulling out a straightened wire coat hanger. Raising her eyebrows and shrugging her shoulders Cameron studied her boss. His face looked blank, but upon further inspection, the muscles around his mouth were tense and his eyes were squinted a fraction of an inch. He was a bit fidgety and started cracking his knuckles and his neck. He was in more pain than he was willing to let on to Cameron, but she had been around him too long. She noticed the little things that made the biggest difference.

"You're hurting. Give me your hand." She reached for him as he looked at her rather strangely. She ignored him as she grasped his arm around the wrist, trying to ignore the funny feeling in her stomach and the tightening in her chest. _Damn butterflies._ She moved so his arm was around her in order for her to be able to hold his right hand with her left. Placing her thumb in the center of where his wrist met his hand, right at the end of the crease in between his index finger and thumb, she began making slow circles with her own thumb. Cameron tried not to think about the fact that she was holding her bosses hand.

"You know it's my leg that hurts, not my wrist." He tried not to smell her hair, her perfume, her all around intoxicating scent. But it was really hard when she was so close. His arm was pretty much wrapped around her after all.

"Oh hush. It's acupressure. The point I'm massaging is supposed to relieve lower body pain. I don't know for sure if it will help in your particular situation but I figured it was worth a shot. Just relax." House didn't say anything about the fact that the pain in his leg eased up a bit. He also said nothing of the warmth pooling in his stomach or the tightening of his jeans. _Good thing I can't stand up anytime soon._

"You can stop. My arms going numb from holding it up like this." Cameron stopped and leaned back. She was sitting very close to House. Trying to play it cool, she toed off her shoes and brought one foot up onto the couch as if if was completely normal for her to be there. House looked at her a moment before leaving his arm stretched out around her shoulders on the back of the couch. He took in the light in her eyes when she giggled at something one of those stupid cartoon babies did, and the way she tilted her head to the right when she was paying close attention. He hadn't ever seen something so adorable. And House was not a man who liked adorable. Until now that is. With a deep breath, House settled in more comfortably. Cameron eyed him out of the corner of her eye. He looked sort of calm. It frustrated her. How could he be so calm when her insides were all over the place, like little bolts of lightning going everywhere. She decided to turn it up a bit. If she was going to be tense the he sure as hell would be too. Cameron took a deep breath and then leaned into him. She leaned the back of her head onto his shoulder and continued staring at the television screen. If she looked at him she would lose her nerve. She felt him tense up a bit before slowly, ever so slowly, relaxing and moving his shoulder in a bit closer around her. The corner of House's mouth turned up in a sort of half smile as Cameron tried to smother her grin. The pair began cracking jokes as they channel surfed.

The comfortable atmosphere changed suddenly when a commercial came on. One speaking out about domestic violence. The air grew very thick and the smiles they had both worn only moments ago vanished. Cameron bit her lip and House stared hard at the television screen. The commercial ended and another began. Even thought the offending commercial was now over, the air was still tense as they sat in silence. Cameron finally decided to speak out.

"Look House...I'm not going to ask you what he...what he did to you when you were young. I'm not even going to ask what went down the night you came to the hospital. But...you know...I'm...around. I'm here if you want to talk. About anything, not just him. But it's up to you..."

"That's a speech I've heard so many times before it's meaningless now. I'm not a big talker. It took me years to bring it up to Wilson...I only gave him vague details the night my Dad knocked me around enough to land me in there. He was an ass. He was a jackass and he didn't care. That's it...that's all."

Cameron nodded in understanding. For awhile they sat quietly watching television. But a few wisecracks from Cameron about someone on a reality show and they were back in business. House called in for a pizza and when it arrived, he again didn't let Cameron pay for her part.

"It's Wilson's money anyways. He gave me some specifically for this reason. Now shut up and eat." And with that, the pair sat together on the couch once more. They were both full by the time the pizza was gone and Cameron stretched and covered a yawn.

"Tired?" House asked, hoping she wasn't leaving yet. Not that he cared.

"Just a little. I'm fine though." She yawned again. House thought for a moment, and then motioned for her to toss him the pillow from her side of the couch. He set it against his casted right leg and stretched his arm across the couch.

"Take a nap then. You can't drive if you're tired. Wilson will be here soon and he can take you home. My beds a mess and I don't feel like moving so we'll share the couch." House stated very matter of factly.

"Are you sure?" Cameron questioned warily. House just nodded so she laid down, her head on the pillow that was almost in his lap.

01234567898765432210

Wilson walked into House's apartment as quietly as he could. He saw Cameron's car outside and didn't know what he would walk in on. He grinned and shut the door. Walking around in front of the couch he just looked at the two. Cameron, head on the pillow, her hand resting on House's cast and looking ever the princess. His head was rolled back and he was snoring just a bit from his open mouth. _I wonder what they did to get so tired these past couple of days..._


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimed.**

**Sorry for the delay but I've been kind of busy. Anyways...here you go! And don't forget to review.**

**0123456789876543210**

Cameron's eyes fluttered a bit as she woke up. House was flipping through the television channels and not even looking her way.

"You snore."

"I do not." Cameron sat up with a slightly offended look on her face. Wiping her eyes and running a hand through her hair, she stretched. House stared stoically ahead.

"How would you know, you were asleep. It's eleven o'clock by the way. Just after actually. Wilson's in the bathroom. I told him since the couch was taken he would have to sleep in the bath tub." House paused on a Girls Gone Wild commercial. Cameron rolled her eyes. They both pretended that wasn't why he suddenly changed to the all music channel.

"Well...since Wilson has already gone to sleep I can just go ahead and drive myself home." She stood and started to gather her things just as Wilson walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh Cameron. You're awake. Listen, my car is still acting up. I had to get a cab just to get home. And the rain is really coming down. Since it's already dark, maybe it would be safer if you just stayed the night. I'm sure House has a tee shirt you can borrow or something." Wilson headed to the kitchen, calling out over his shoulder. "Anyone want a drink?" House's eyes narrowed.

"I would...but I don't have anything I need, and there's really no where to sleep. I can just go on home and save you two the trouble." She slipped her shoes onto her dainty feet.

"Don't be silly." Wilson came back into the living room holding three bottles of beer. "It's no trouble at all. You take the couch and I'll take the floor. Besides I'll worry if you leave, and House...well he isn't much of a companion. It'll be nice to have a new face." He handed her a beer with a smile. "Besides you two don't have work tomorrow. What's the harm?" Taking the beer, Cameron looked at House. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the t.v. Inside his heart was racing and his stomach was turning somersaults. _...Cameron? Stay the night? In MY house?_ She mimicked his shoulder shrug and sat back down on the couch after taking a long swig of beer. Wilson got to his feet.

"I think I'll take a shower. It's been a long day." Cameron nodded as he headed to the bathroom.

Glancing at House, she saw him rubbing the same spot on his hand that she had previously been massaging. His eyes were glassy and glued to the screen, but it was clear that he was too lost in his own thoughts to think about whatever was on t.v. or pay attention to his friend. Something she was sure Wilson was used to by this point in their friendship.

"Are you hurting?" At the startled expression he pulled on her, she motioned to his hand.

"Always...doesn't work anyway." House dropped his hands into his lap. A slight wince glanced across his face. Something Cameron wouldn't just ignore.

"Maybe you should go on to sleep...it's late anyway. Come on I'll help you to your room." Shaking his head House's said no.

"I'll wait for Wilson to get out. He can...help me." Cameron just nodded and sat back. She yawned as House began to once again flip through the channels. Cameron's eyes began to get heavy as if she had weights attached to her lids. She had just about dozed off when the bathroom door opened and Wilson emerged in his sleep clothes.

"You can shower too if you want Cameron. I'm just gonna help House to bed. I'll find something that you can wear." Taking that as her cue to give the two some privacy and make House feel a little less uncomfortable, she merely nodded and headed to the bathroom.

Cameron turned on the shower and undressed, leaving her clothes folded neatly on the toilet lid, as she waited for the water to heat up a bit. She picked up a brush that had to have been Wilson's on the counter and ran it through her hair. Looking at the brush as she replaced it on the counter, she smirked. _Kinda girly for a guy._ She quickly slipped into the shower when a knock sounded on the door.

"Just me!" She heard Wilson call out. "Your stuff is just outside the door here when you are ready for it!" He had to shout to be heard through the door and above the water. Cameron called out her thanks and began washing her hair. _This can not be real..._

0123456789876543210

Carefully opening the bathroom door a crack, she bent and picked up a shirt and some too big sleep pants from the floor. Closing the door, she quickly finished getting dressed and brushed her hair one more time. Heading out into the living room, she almost groaned when she saw Wilson asleep on the couch. _Great...just freaking great. He HAS to make me stay and then go and fall asleep. What the hell do I do now?_ Hands on her hips in thought, Cameron stood there for a moment. As she bit her lip, she heard House clear his throat. _Of course the heavily medicated one is the one that stays awake. _She stood for a few moments more. With an annoyed sigh, she knocked quietly on House's door. Opening it a crack, she saw House laying there in the dark with his head raised and looking at the door. Groaning, he turned on a lamp. _He's shirtless! Great! He's shirtless and on top of the covers...this is unfair..._

"What?" House questioned her gruffly with and annoyed tone.

"Wilson fell asleep...is there...a sleeping bag or something somewhere I could use?" She bit her lip as he thought. He stared at her. _That's Cameron. In My clothes. In My room. After bathing in My shower. God that shirt looks good on her..._Collapsing onto the bed he moaned.

"I don't know...just...you can take that half of the bed. Then in the morning we can both introduce Wilson to his new boyfriend." He motioned towards his cane.

"Are...you sure?" She asked timidly. _Please say yes..._

"Yeah it's fine I guess. Just hurry up I'm tired." He turned out the lamp as she scurried over to the bed. Climbing in, she got as close to the edge as possible._ I'm in House's bed...oh my god._

House stayed on his back, staring at the ceiling. _Cameron's in My bed...and I'm in a fucking cast. If there is a God he sure as hell has a twisted sense of humor._

0123456789876543210

**Sorry it's short but it's late and my doctor's a moron.**

**I leave you with a quote from one of my favorite shows.**

**I don't think people are meant to be by themselves. That's why if you find someone you actually care about, it's important to let go of the little things. Even if you can't let go all the way. Because nothing sucks more than being alone. No matter how many people are around. **

**-Scrubs**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimed. Leave me alone.**

**Reviews people! Leave them. They are the food off which my brain creates more chapters. This one is kinda short but I think you'll forgive me. A lot happens ..Smile..**

**0123456789876543210**

_Ok. So. I'm in bed with House. Oh my god...I'M IN BED WITH HOUSE!!!_

_Ok then...Cameron is ten inches away from me, in my bed, in my CLOTHES...bitchin'. _Turning his head, House saw Cameron laying on her back staring at the ceiling. The same position he was in himself.

"So Cameron...you've finally got me right where you want me. When does the ravaging begin?" House gave the disgusted Cameron a lecherous grin and raised an eyebrow. "I assume you brought some form of protection. I am much too young to be getting pregnant at this point in my life." Girlishly, House fluttered his eyelashes and feigned a blush with a giggle. "What would the girls at school say?" Cameron rolled over to face House and propped her head on her hand with a smirk.

"House. If you aren't careful I may just take you upon that offer. And since you're in a cast so I'd have to do all the work up on top and damn it with all the medication you're on right now I'm not sure it would even be worth it. I mean...can you even get it up now?" House sat up and gaped at the girl in bed beside him. _ When did Cameron get so feisty?_

"Is that a dare?" House questioned with surprise.

"Is that an offer to prove me wrong?" The cool, collected look on her face did nothing to betray the flips of her stomach or how fast her heart was beating._ When did I turn into THAT girl?_ Suddenly House grew rather serious.

"What if it is?" He looked down at his chest, refusing to meet her eye. Cool, collected Cameron was gone. In walked nervous, hopeful, confused Cameron. Sitting up, she sat with crossed legs and picked at an invisible loose thread on the pants she wore.

"Prove me wrong...how?"

"How do you think Cameron?" House became exasperated. _I hope this conversation doesn't turn serious..._

"House I can't just be physical to you! You know I like you...and I know you're at least attracted to me...but I can't get into anything physical with you because...because it would mean too much to me and you know that."

"You did with Chase." House spat out bitterly. "You didn't seem to have a problem giving it all up to him." Pushing her shame and the feeling that she had been slapped aside, she stopped herself from sending a biting remark back his way.

"That was different! I knew I could never love Chase. He was just...there. Just convenient." Cameron bit her lip and looked as though soon she could cry. _Suck it up Allison! Do NOT cry in front of him!_

"Oh and you could love me? Me? The self absorbed, selfish, uncaring, unfeeling ass of a human? Get real Cameron. You could never fall in love with a guy like me. You want a prince on a white horse and with this leg, riding is kind of a pain." He stared at her as she looked about the room._ Please don't cry Cameron._ Turning on the lamp, he painfully sat himself up, silently grateful that Cameron didn't try to help him. Not that she didn't send a worrisome glance his way.

"Could I love you? Yes...I think...maybe...I don't know. All I know is that...I think it might be worth a try." Feeling naked now that her feelings were floating between them like bad air, Cameron crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And...I know you aren't unfeeling or uncaring. I know you care and feel just as much as anyone else, you just don't want to admit it for whatever reason. But that's ok. Because sometimes you do let it show. And...and I don't want to change you, and I don't just like you because you're damaged, I just...House, you're funny."

"You like me because I'm funny? What a great reason to start a long term relationship." House raised both of his eyebrows and looked at Cameron like she was crazy. She, however, looked annoyed.

"Not just that you dolt. Yeah I like you because you're funny. And you're brilliant and you have and absolutely amazing taste in movies and music. And you're different. You don't let anyone tell you what to do. You're a full grown man, but you're still a kid at heart. You're tall and handsome and mysterious. You are passionate about music, but aren't caught up in how well you play or how smart you are. We had fun going out and watching monster trucks and we had fun just sitting at your house listening to music and watching movies. It is possible for us to have real conversations, and I just...I like _you_." Cameron let out a breath and sat there. House stared at her a moment before sighing.

"Ok." He nodded. Cameron's head shot up and looked at him in shock. Did she hear him correctly? She couldn't have heard him correctly. Did she?

"Ok? Did you say ok?" House nodded. "Ok...ok as in...what exactly." Cameron had fireworks going off in her head as her throat became tight with excitement. _Is this really finally happening? Is he giving us a chance?_

"Ok as in...we can try I guess. If for no other reason than you can now understand that I am an awful...boyfriend or whatever you're going to call it. Don't call me that. It's too...high school-y. I'll be selfish and forgetful. I snore and I'm not going to remember your birthday. I don't want to meet your parents and I don't want you to meet mine. I won't act differently at work and I won't surprise you with flowers. On the plus side I hear I'm amazing in bed, although I don't cuddle.." He smirked and Cameron laughed.

"Are you done with your disclaimer?" House smiled and gave a nod. "Good. I like people who snore. My roommate in college snored so I'm used to it...it's familiar and therefore comfortable. I can buy you a calendar do you don't forget the real important things and I'll forgive you when you do. You'll only meet my parents if they surprise me with a visit which they won't and I've already met yours. Your mother is sweet but your father is controlling. And after sex with me...I guarantee you'll be ok with cuddling." Cameron spoke confidently and House raised his eyebrows. "I'll put my feet on you when they're cold. I take long showers and I'm indecisive about little things. I rarely sleep in sexy little nighties, but I rarely sleep in anything more than my underwear. In my car I am in control of the radio. End of story. If you wake me up before I'm ready, watch out, because I will slap whatever is closest to me. I rarely get jealous but I am protective of what is mine. I think that about covers it." Cameron finished with a smile. House sat in almost shock. He was in information overload, so what else was there to do but joke?

"How much underwear are we talking?" Cameron just laughed and playfully hit his arm. Mid-chuckle, House let out a yawn.

"Tired?" Cameron asked.

"Well I AM in bed..." He replied sarcastically. Cameron gave a sardonic grin as she leaned over him to turn off the lamp and laid down. House wiggled down underneath the covers.

"So House...are we...what is this now?" Cameron bit her lip to hide her excitement.

"We are in a trial relationship." He reached out and pulled her closer. Laying her head on his shoulder, House wrapped his arm around her.

"I thought you didn't cuddle?" Cameron smirked and placed a hand on his chest. There was a flutter in her chest as she thought about how right this felt. At that moment House was thinking how well her body fit next to his.

"I don't. I'm copping a feel now that we're in a trial relationship." His hand slid down to rest on her ass. Cameron laughed as House nodded in satisfaction. She placed a kiss on his stubbled jaw, then snuggled back down against him.

_Oh yeah...this could work._

0123456789876543210

Wilson shook his head and laughed as he walked from the bathroom back to the couch. _Put two single adults in bed and they can't keep their hands off each other. It's about damn time!_

0123456789876543210

**Well? What do we think? For those who don't get it, the "Oh yeah, this could work." was thought by both House and Cameron.**

**Today's quote: "****The greatest thing in life is to love and be loved in return!" -Moulin Rouge**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimed.**

**Sorry for the wait! I just started the second semester at school and I have hours and hours of homework with these new classes. Updates may be slow but I'll try to keep them at least once a week or so. If it takes me a little longer you'll have to forgive me. Anywho this will be a kind of dramatic chapter. Be glad I didn't make the last chapter a cliffy. I thought about doing it. But that would have been too mean. Enjoy!!**

**A/N: Some cursing and mention of attempted suicide. If you're sensitive...eye patches. (Stephen Lynch/Old School reference for those of you who live under a rock.) It is also required of you all to review this chapter. As angsty as it is, I believe it may be the best yet.**

**0123456789876543210**

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

Wilson started awake on the couch, sitting up quickly.

_**BANG BANG BANG!!**_

He looked towards the door and saw the handle begin to twist. _Shit...did I lock it? _The door flew open. _Guess not...damn it. _In strode a very angry looking John House. Wilson's stomach dropped to the soles of his feet as he jumped off the couch. This was not good.

"What do you want John? Have you been drinking?" Wilson raised his hands in a nonthreatening manner, hoping to placate the irate man before House awoke. House...Cameron! _Double shit!_

"Get out of my way James...he's my son and I'm going to deal with this the right way. Don't try to stop me." John shoved the smaller man aside and back onto the couch, twisting his ankle. He stomped his way to his son's bedroom door. Raising a heavy fist, he brought it down hard on the door three times.

_**BANG BANG BANG!!!**_

"He can't walk John! Don't you think you've done enough!? Leave him alone!" John froze as Wilson spoke. Turning slowly, he looked Wilson dead in the eye, grasped the door knob and walked into House's bedroom. Cameron was sitting up in bed staring at John with fright, clutching the blankets to her chest. House propped himself up on his elbows. He looked surprisingly calm as he stared his father in the face.

"Dad."

"Bastard...don't call me that. You fucking mistake! It's all your fault! Every fucking thing, it's your damn fault! Your mother, my wife of over 50 years, is LEAVING ME! And it's because of YOU!"

House's mouth dropped open in shock. This...this he had not expected.

"You've successfully ruined my life Greg! And you're too caught up fucking some whore to give a damn!" John pointed a tense, shaking finger at Cameron. This kick started House into action.

"Cameron is NOT a whore and we haven't had sex! There was no where else for her to sleep. And since I have to have someone help me do every little damn thing because of you, she had to come over today. You don't deserve to have her name in your mouth! And I've ruined YOUR life?! Let's think about the position you've put me in for once! I haven't done a damn thing to you except be born and god damn it if that was such a problem you should have just tossed me back! I'm sorry for not stopping something I had no damn control over!" House screamed back, sitting up all the way with one leg off the bed. John's voice became eerily quiet, though the rage could still be heard.

"You have more control than you think Gregory. Hell, you almost had it once didn't you. Years ago when I found you in your room, wrists bloodied like a wuss. Just a little deeper and my whole life would have been better. You just couldn't quite make it, even then. You took forever to bleed. If your mother hadn't gone in when she did you would have been nothing but a memory. Just a bad after taste in my mouth at this point. You're such a failure you even fucked up trying to quit."

No one spoke. Wilson had limped to the doorway and after John's revelation had placed one hand on his hip, the other on the back of his head, looking at the ground. This was something he hadn't known about his friend. Cameron had a few silent tears rolling down her cheeks, both hands clasped like a prayer over her mouth. She couldn't look at House. He didn't want her to. House stared at his father. For the first time in years a burning lump formed in his throat thanks to something his father said. His eyes began to sting and he bit his lip. John spoke again. Much quieter this time.

"I'm not going to hit you now. I'm not going to yell or scream or cuss anymore. As of this moment you are dead to me. I never had a son, and I've never met you before in my life. Now that there is nothing for me at my...at your mother's house I'm leaving. Don't try to find me, not that you would want to. You are a bastard child and I have never had a son." With that, John turned, and walked out of House's home, and life, forever. As the door closed behind his back, House let out a great sigh and cleared his throat, shaking the sour lump back down to his heart to be properly disposed of later. Wilson slipped quietly into the kitchen, returning moments later with that bottle of scotch House had wanted since the hospital. He held it out to his friend, but House didn't notice. He was staring at the closed door, as if any moment, John would spring back through for another round of cheap shots and painful below the belt jabs. When Wilson tapped him on the bare shoulder with the cold bottle, House finally tore his eyes away from the door. Glancing sideways at Cameron, he saw she wasn't crying, but staring at the door just as he had been. Feeling his eyes on her, she turned and looked at him. He turned away and took a swig of scotch before handing it back to Wilson, who took a swig as well. The only noises in the room, were that of the ticking clock and the swish of liquid against glass when someone turned up the bottle to drink.

For almost an hour they were all silent, each one of them lost in their own thoughts. Wilson moved from chair, to floor, to bed, back to the chair. Cameron did the same. House just laid on his back, looking at the ceiling. The scotch ran out and so Wilson grabbed some beers. Those too were soon gone. Finally someone spoke. To everyone's surprise, including his own, it was House.

"I can't believe my mom finally got a pair and left the bastard." Wilson and Cameron looked at him, but remained silent. His voice a notch lower and a bit heavier, he continued. "You know...I had always thought I'd imagined him. Hallucinated he had come into my room that day. It turns out he had actually left me there to bleed to death. He really does want me to die. He hates me that much." Wilson's mouth opened but House continued. "Shut up Wilson. Before you try to tell me it's not, it is true. I know it is. I just didn't know HOW true until now..." Cameron placed a hand tentatively on his arm. When he didn't move, she slid her arm farther around until she was behind him and House was laying with his head against her chest. One of her hands laid across his chest, the other found its way into his hair. He didn't seem to notice the contact. Once more the three were left in silence, but the tense tranquility didn't last long. The phone rang. All three jumped a bit, and looked at the phone. Warily, Wilson picked it up.

"Oh come on Wilson, it's not gonna bite you!" House snapped. Wilson glanced at the caller I.D.

"It's your mom." House frowned, then motioned for the phone. Wilson tossed it to him. Pressing talk, House held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?...Yeah Mom, he came by...No he didn't, are you ok?...Yeah he told me. How did he take it when you told him?...Well that's good. You sound tired. What time is it there?...Why don't you call up Aunt Joy and have her stay the night...You sure you'll be ok by yourself?...If you say so. Get some sleep Mom...I love you too." House hung up and looked at the phone for a minute.

"Well? What did she say? Are you going to tell her what he said to you?" Wilson's rapid fire questions darted out of his mouth and spurred House out of his thoughts. He started to rummage in a drawer in his bedside table.

"She told me she left him, and called to make sure I was ok." Pulling a small book out of the drawer he flipped through some pages and then began to dial a number off the page.

"Why didn't you tell her?" This time it was Cameron. She sounded soft and worried. A sad tone etched its way in, weaving through the other emotions that were heavy on her voice.

"She doesn't need to know. I'm sure she already guessed it anyway." House muttered bitterly and stared blankly ahead until the person on the other end of the phone picked up.

"Hello...Aunt Joy it's your favorite nephew Greg...Yes I know it's late and I'm sorry. But look, Mom finally left him...Yeah I know, it is great news. But the thing is, she's alone in that big house and I'm a bit worried. Could you head over and stay the night, at least for tonight?...I don't know, I think he may have...I can't get up there, and I have no way to find him now, but if he did could you call me?...Thanks Joy. Looks like hopefully this will be the last time...We can only hope. Thanks again...Bye Joy...Love you too." House hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor with a sigh.

"Blythe...Joy...with all these happy names in your family, how can you all be so sad?" Cameron asked.

"It's a front. To make people THINK we were one big happy family. And they are as long as all their prescriptions get filled on time. Plus if you're pissed it's hard to shout BLYTHE MERRY SMITHSON and stay angry. They were going to name me Giddy McProzac but they decided it was a bit too much." House said with good natured sarcasm. A yawn escaped his lips.

"Maybe we should all try to go back to sleep." Wilson observed. House and Cameron nodded and in a few minutes they were all back in bed with the lights out. House held Cameron close, her back against his chest, the scent of her hair in his nose. She took his hand. When they were almost asleep she whispered to House.

"Thanks for sticking up for me to him." The corner of House's mouth twitched.

"Thanks for pretending you weren't holding me after he basically kicked me while I was down."

They both smiled and she snuggled closer. Soon all three were asleep. The feeling of an ended chapter and a fresh page hung in the air and they all felt oddly settled. Sleep came easy and hit hard that night.

0123456789876543210

Fade-in, Fade-out baby.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimed.**

**I have to say I was disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter. But oh well. As long as those who didn't review didn't do so because they didn't like the chapter then I'm ok. I wrote this chapter while eating one of my favorite snacks, corn chips dipped in vanilla ice cream. Hopefully it helps inspire some good story writing! Anyways, here we go!**

**0123456789876543210**

Wilson stood in the shower with his eyes closed and back to the spray, letting the pulsating stream of hot water massaged the ache of the previous night from his muscles and bones. Rotating his shoulders and rolling his head in a circle he let out a guttural moan. Why hadn't House ever told him? He told House everything. Sure sometimes he didn't tell him until after he figured it out but House knew every single thing about him. It was a little scary to think of, but House knew Wilson better then Wilson knew himself. _Of course, with a childhood like his, it's probably normal for a person to want to know every single angle and aspect of a person and all the buttons there are to push before they can even being to think about trusting them. Wonder how Stacy got through all of that._ Wilson never liked Stacy. He didn't think she fit with House. And they were always arguing. He was surprised they lasted as long as they did. Wilson suspected the pair was just as surprised as he was. With a smile, he thought about House and Cameron. He understood why House liked Cameron so much. She began working for House as almost a younger version of Blythe House. Overly caring but quiet and reserved. And now, thanks to his friend, she was the virtual antithesis of the woman. Sure she was still caring, but in the past few years it seemed she had found her voice. Something Wilson knew House found extremely attractive. With a sigh, Wilson turned off the water and stepped out from behind his protective curtain onto the chill of the bathroom floor. Wiping off the mirror he turned on his blow dryer.

**0123456789876543210**

House smirked to himself as he heard the blow dryer in the bathroom. Cameron lifted her head.

"Who's that?"

"Wilson." House answered with a chuckle. Cameron giggled disbelievingly before stepping out of House's warm bed. Pouting he stretched his arms out where her side of the mattress was still warm.

"Where ya going?" He asked, pretending he didn't care half as much as he did. _What is this girl doing to me? _Smiling she crawled back onto the bed and lay across his chest. Giving him a reassuring peck she began to speak.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. And then I'm going to bring it back to you so you can enjoy breakfast in bed. And then I'm going to take a shower and probably run home and get dressed so that you can have your clothes back." House frowned.

"Why? I happen to think you look pretty ok in my t-shirt. Not quite as good as I do but, then again, who does?" Letting loose a very ladylike version of a snort, Cameron gave him another peck before hopping, yes hopping, off the bed and heading for the kitchen to make her world famous waffles extraodinaire for her wounded boyfriend waiting impatiently for her return in the bedroom. _Not boyfriend...he doesn't like boyfriend. Good thing I'm not too big on it myself._

House's pout turned into a grin as he watched his trial...girl...person...thing...whatever she was slink out of the bedroom. The natural sway of her hips was a very gratifying sight to a man like himself. A few moments later she poked her head back in.

"I'm stealing your wallet and going to the store on the corner real fast because all you have in your kitchen is mold and then I'm going to make you an amazing breakfast. Be back in a few!" With that she ducked back out and pulled on her shoes and headed out the door.

Wilson emerged from the bathroom in a puff of steam clothed and ready for the day. Cuddy had given him a few days off to help House. Thinking over the events of last night he wondered if he should call Cuddy and tell her there was no real need to call him back early since House and Cameron seemed to have finally figured things out. _And it only took four years, 2 disastrous dates and a broken leg by an insane father to bring them together. _Chuckling, he headed to House's room. He walked in on House sprawled out over the entire bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to his Ipod. Walking up and plucking out an ear bud he stepped out of reach to avoid House's backhand. This was a maneuver he had perfected over the years. Many bruised shins later he had it down pat now. House shut down his Ipod and turned to his friend.

"You know I hate when you do that." He stated in a clearly fake annoyed tone.

"You know that's why I do it." Wilson returned jovially. "Where's Cameron?"

"Either still at the store or she's in the kitchen making me breakfast in bed." House answered, the satisfied ghost of a smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. Wilson raised his eyebrows in approval.

"So...last night. You two seemed pretty comfy together." Wilson left the statement hanging, a clear indication for House to grab the hook and spill. He just laughed.

"No details for you. If I wanted the entire hospital to know anything and everything about my personal life in a matter of minutes I'd send a mass email. I guess I'd have to get at least SOME of their email addresses first though...anyway. You can tell Cuddy that you two can stop trying to put me and Cameron together by the way. You're evil little plan sort of worked. In a way."

"Plan? We had no plan! It just...happened. You two did it all on your own. Swear it." Wilson proclaimed innocently with wide eyes and as he childishly crossed his heart. "And what do you mean 'in a way' anyways?" House merely laughed out loud at that.

"Uh uh uh! No details Jimmy Boy!" Wilson was still pouting and House was still laughing as Cameron entered the room carrying a heavy tray with waffles and fruit and juice and everything to go with it. The smell had both men's mouths watering. Setting the tray on the bed she left and returned with plates and silverware for three and smiled.

"Dig in."

**0123456789876543210**

"Thanks again Cameron." Wilson said as he washed the dishes.

"Oh no problem Wilson. It's not like it was anything hard." She said with a smile as she took a plate and put it away.

"No you don't understand. Your waffles were so good it'll stave off his cravings for my macadamia pancakes for at least a month." She chuckled as House wheeled himself in.

"Why James, you underestimate my ability to consume mass amounts of breakfast foods! I'm hurt. Make it up to my stomach and me tomorrow morning." He smiled and sighed appreciatively as he stared as Cameron's rather perfect ass as she stretched to put a dish on a high shelf. Turning around she huffed.

"Enjoying the show?"

"Hey you can't get mad at me for it now, so why not?" Wilson's eyes grew wide and Cameron wrinkled her nose before grinning and turning to put away the rest of the dishes.

"Whatever you say House."

"I wouldn't put it like that if I were you." Wilson warned. The three laughed for a moment until they were interrupted by the phone. Looking at the caller I.D. House dropped his smile.

**0123456789876543210**

**Muahahahahaha!!!!! Evil cliffy I know, but hey, I've been called the Queen of Tease and I might as well live up to my name. There are about 3 different ways I'm thinking of taking this lovely telephone call. I have yet to decide. But I'll give you a hint. The first way is drama free. The second has drama. And holy drama batman! The third has drama topped in drama with a bit of drama on the side. Who knows which way I'll go? Hell, I don't even know yet. Guess you'll have to wait and tune in next time! ..Smile..**

**PS I have started compiling the song list for my serious version of House MD Piano Man. So keep a lookout!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimed.**

**Ok folks here's the deal. I have the flu which blows but it's not a very bad case and we caught it early so I shouldn't be out for too long. However with this and tests and projects and homework (two honors classes in one semester...big mistake. Thanks a lot guidance!) I know I haven't updated like I should. I think I have the final song list for the serious version of Piano Man so I should post that any day now. I'm really truly VERY sorry for the stupid long wait. I hate when authors do that to me. I will try to do better in the future. So this chapter might not be very long but I really left you hanging last chapter so here goes nothing. Not as drama filled as I tend to like but hey, I can't throw too many problems their way! If it gets weird blame it on the meds.**

**0123456789876543210**

_"Enjoying the show?"_

_"Hey you can't get mad at me for it now, so why not?" Wilson's eyes grew wide and Cameron wrinkled her nose before grinning and turning to put away the rest of the dishes._

_"Whatever you say House."_

_"I wouldn't put it like that if I were you." Wilson warned. The three laughed for a moment until they were interrupted by the phone. Looking at the caller I.D. House dropped his smile._

**0123456789876543210**

"Who is it?" Wilson asked, a glimpse of worry touching his voice. Cameron placed her hand on House's shoulder.

"It's my Mom. I told Joy to call if something was wrong." House pressed talk and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Greg it's your mother."_

"Hi Mom. Joy get there ok last night?"

"_Yes Greg, she got here fine. And nothing was wrong, just like I told you on the phone last night. But Greg...I have some...news. I got a call today from the police."_

"The police? What did they want?" House furrowed his brow and Wilson and Cameron stopped doing the dishes and sat near their friend, trying to get some information from just House's side of the conversation.

"_Honey...apparently your fa-...John had been drinking last night."_

"There's a shock." House rolled his eyes.

"_Darling. There was an accident. He didn't make it."_

House was silent.

_"The police think it may have been on purpose. I'm going to have him cremated. I'd really like it if you could come. But I'll understand if you don't. Just please...think about it. The ceremony is in two days. I have some more calls to make. Call back when you decide, Darling. I love you."_

"Yeah...you too." House hung up the phone and set it on the table. Looking at it a moment he looked to Wilson. "How long would you say until I can travel."

"Depends on how far, why?"

"John House killed himself drunk driving last night. Cremations on Saturday." House rolled his wheelchair out of the room, leaving Wilson and Cameron sitting in shock. Regaining their senses, they stood and followed him into the living room where he was flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Are you...alright?" Wilson offered up, placing his hand on the back of his neck the way he always does when he can't quite think of what he should say. Cameron just stood in the doorway, hands by her sides, looking at him as if she were a lost puppy, not entirely sure what to do, but willing to do whatever it takes to make him happy. House gave Wilson a thoughtful look before wheeling over to his cd collection. He began scanning through, apparently looking for something.

"Why wouldn't I be Jimmy? It's not like he was my father or anything. You heard what he said last night. Before he decided to kill himself that is." Finding the desired cd, he popped it in the player and skipped to a song. The beginning strands of Lucinda Williams' "Are You Alright?" permeated the room, passing through their bodies like some spirit sent to distract them all from the bomb that had been dropped upon them. House closed his eyes and just listened to the music.

_"Are you sleeping through the night?  
Do you have someone to hold you tight?  
Do you have someone to hang out with?  
Do you have someone to hug and kiss you,  
Hug and kiss you, Hug and kiss you?  
Are you alright?"_

Sitting down, Wilson trained his eyes on his friend. Cameron remained in place, a statue in the rain.

_"Are you alright?  
'Cause you took off without a word.  
Are you alright?  
You flew away like a little bird.  
Are you alright?  
Is there anything I can do?  
Are you alright?  
'Cause I need to hear from you.  
Are you alright?"_

As the song ended, House opened his eyes.

"Is it bad that I feel a bit relieved?" Wilson and Cameron glanced at each other. They didn't need to speak, as House answered his own question. "I don't think it is. I think it's alright." He turned and headed for the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower." Cameron took her cue and stood. Stopping House, she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to head home to shower and change. Check my email and stuff. I'll stop back by later?" In other words she said, "I'm gonna give you some space to wrap your head around this and then is it ok if I come back to help you lick your wounds?" House nodded in appreciation. As she walked out the door, Wilson pushed House's chair to the bathroom. Setting his shower chair in the tub, he turned on the water to heat up. Stripping to his boxers, House sat in silence. Wilson got out a towel and closed the toilet to sit down. Steam peaked out from behind the curtain and Wilson helped House in. Once in his shower chair, House flung his boxers over the top of the curtain. They landed on Wilson's shoulder. Gingerly, he picked them up between his thumb and forefinger, looking at them in disgust.

"Did I make it in the sink?" House questioned hopefully, like a child. Wilson smirked and tossed the boxers into the sink.

"Yeah House. You made it in the sink." Wilson managed to sound mildly annoyed, even though both men knew it was a act. A stab at normalcy in this Alice in Wonderland movie they both felt they were living in. Leaving the bathroom door cracked, Wilson headed to the kitchen to finish the dishes.

0123456789876543210

**Sorry it's short you guys. Just felt like a good place to end it. Hope you kinda enjoyed it. This should hold you over for another little bit.**

**"Take care of the sense, and the sounds will take care of themselves." -The Duchess, Alice in Wonderland.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimed.**

**Serious Piano Man is well on its way. I think it's about half done now so you can all go check that out! It's called Piano Man Deja Vu. Anyways, on with Just Not Right.**

**0123456789876543210**

It was raining. Not a heavy rain, but a serious drizzle. It was also early Saturday morning. Half past four in the morning to be exact. House was staring out the speckled window into the dark. He was deep in thought. _Why does it always seem to rain like this when someone dies? It reeks of cliche'._ House hadn't given Wilson or Cameron an answer yet as to whether or not he was going to go to John's cremation. But he hadn't given himself an answer yet, and since it was his father he thought he should be the first to know.

"Hey." Turning his head to his open door he saw a very sleepy Wilson leaning on the door frame. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"I really hope you were getting up to began your daily ritual of exfoliation and painting your toe nails because if you came in here to check on me I'm going to have to start locking my door." The words were a joke but there was no sarcasm in his voice. He just didn't have it in him yet.

"I figured I could take a quick bubble bath and still have time to blow dry my hair before you woke up. Guess you ruined this girls plans." Wilson smirked at his friend. It was easier to joke when it was just them. Wilson rarely let his funny bone show to anyone other than House. House on the other hand was perfectly ok with showing all his bones to everyone. Minus the ones that feel that is. "I take it you haven't made a decision yet?"

"What makes you say that?" House raised his eyebrow.

"You're staring out the window in the rain. No one who does that has made a decision." Wilson said matter of factly.

"Maybe I'm not at peace with my decision." House retorted.

"Then you haven't decided yet." That shut House's mouth. Sometimes he forgot Wilson could mimic him pretty damn well when he really wanted to. "Want a drink?"

"You're going to turn me into an alcoholic if you keep this up Jimmy Boy." At that Wilson just gave his friend a very pointed look.

"Fine...you're going to turn me into even more of an alcoholic if you keep it up. Better?" House conceded. Wilson gave a rueful smile and nodded. House carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed. Not at all an easy thing to do when one is in a cast. _At least I didn't broken the good leg._ He tried to console himself. Didn't work. Probably because he knew the months of painful physical therapy that awaited him. The humiliation of having to learn how to walk yet again, and falling over and over. He knew Cameron would want to come to his sessions, just like Wilson had the first time. Wilson had been good enough to stay away until it was time to pick his friend up however, and House wasn't so sure Cameron would do the same. He also wasn't so sure that having her there wouldn't make it easier to bear. One thing he did know though, was that the only thing more humiliating that being a grown man and falling down, was being a grown man and falling down in front of the girl you really, really like, might even someday love. Greg House was a thoroughly conflicted man. Wilson came back with the beer and a bowl of chips.

"Now that's what I call brain food." House commented, taking a beer. Wilson smiled sadly.

"I figure today is a day your brain needs to eat until it falls asleep." Holding up his bottle, the two men clinked necks and muttered Cheers before tossing back a long swig of liquid gold.

"I think I'm going to go. If for nothing else, to watch the bastard burn." House spat out bitterly before taking another drink and a fistful of chips.

"I'll drive you. We'll have to leave in a couple hours to get there on time...should you call Cameron?" It was House's turn to nod.

"I don't know whether or not I want her to go though. And I don't think I want you at the cremation. No offense...I just think it's something I need to do alone, you know?"

"Yeah I know. Do you want to shower?"

"Yeah...let me get one before you. I don't want you to use up all the hot water washing your hair and shaving your legs." Wilson chuckled as he wheeled House's chair up to the bed so his friend could get in.

"You know, since I'll be at your mom's house while you're at the cremation, you could ask her to go with you for more company on the drive there and back. Two and a half hours is a long time for two guys to be alone in a car."

"There's another guy coming?" House questioned hopefully, inspiring another deep chuckle from his friend. Wilson wheeled House into the bathroom and they went through the whole ritual again. And once again, when he was in the shower, House tossed his boxers over the curtain. He missed Wilson's shoulder, but it landed on the counter.

"Did I make it?" There was that hopeful child voice again. Wilson gave a half smile as he swept the stray boxers into the sink.

"Don't you always?"

"Hey go call Cameron for me while I get all squeaky clean to watch some strangers set my father on fire!" Wilson looked down and clenched his jaw. He knew House was just trying to deal with this one of the only ways he knew how, through humor, but all he could hear in his friends voice was bitterness. He left the door cracked and went to call Cameron.

**0123456789876543210**

Cameron was sitting up in bed with just a lamp for light. She held her phone in her hands and had six numbers dialed before she clicked end. Only a moment after she placed the phone back on the dock, it's shrill ring surprised her. Glancing at the number, she snatched it up and answered it.

"Hello? House?"

"Sorry Cameron, it's Wilson. House decided he was going to the cremation."

"Does he want me to go with him?" Her voice hopeful, yet reserved at the same time. Was that really the place she wanted to meet his entire family?

"Not to the ceremony, but I'll be waiting for him at his mother's house while all that is going on. I know he would like it if you drove up there with us though. You obviously don't have to if you don't want-"

"No I'll come. Um...I guess I'm going to take a shower and I'll be right over, alright?"

"Sure that sounds good. I'm going to start some breakfast, so you can just come on in."

"Deal...be there in a few." The two hung up the phone and Wilson began making, what else, his macadamia pancakes.

**0123456789876543210**

House sat on the couch. He knew Cameron was on the way and he was listening to music as he waited for her. Wilson was in the kitchen finishing up breakfast. The door opened, and House looked over his shoulder to find a damp haired Cameron in dark clothes.

"I know you don't want me at the ceremony with you, but I thought...just out of respect to you family." House nodded and she sat beside him on the couch. He could easily feel the nervous rays emanating from her tense body. This was...huge. Neither one was really sure what the other was thinking about the situation. So House sucked it up and shared his thoughts. Clenching his jaw and clearing his throat, he adjusted his body as best he could and wrapped his long arm around her thin shoulders. Giving him a bright smile, she leaned into him.

Wilson walked in and had to try hard not to grin. He couldn't, however, stop an "Aw" escape his lips. Cameron giggled and House rolled his eyes, but the pair sat up and grabbed plates of food off the tray Wilson had set on the table. Pulling up a chair, Wilson took his own plate and they began eating in silence, just listening to the sounds of Miles Davis that House had put on. Calming strains of "Blue in Green" wove it's way around the three and throughout the room, binding them all together through the beauty of music. Cameron almost smiled when he realized he was eating pancakes and listening to Miles Davis. She didn't though. She knew this was probably a regular thing for the two men, and didn't want to make herself feel like even more of an outsider. And of course, House would never think anything he did was ever weird or silly. To him, it just made sense.

They finished eating, but no one tried to wash dishes. House grabbed some cds, and they headed out to the car. It was still dark out, and the rain was coming down harder, so they rushed to get in. Wilson drove. So began one of the longest days in House's life.

**0123456789876543210**

**Blue in Green is my favorite Miles Davis song and you should all go listen to it right now. If you're not in the jazz mood you should check out the video for Julie Goldman's song Commitment Ceremony. It's kind of hilarious. I shall be quoting it forever! Now review. ..Smile..**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimed.**

**Rawr! I had to go out of town for the weekend, so I'm sorry for the update delay. So I figured I'd churn out a quick chapter for you guys so I don't have to feel guilty anymore. Haha, love you all! **

**0123456789876543210**

Licking her thumb, Blythe tried to wipe an imaginary smudge off her son's somber face. He swiveled his head and batted away her aged hands. She smiled and, with a tear in her eye, nodded.

"Fine. You win. Just like you always did when you were little. Almost no one could tell you what to do! So headstrong and smart as a whip. You were quite a handful sometimes!" She chuckled and House a forced grin that all sons and daughters give when they are told how they used to act when they were too little to really remember. That grin parents hardly ever seem to notice. She continued on about bath times and play times and school times and sleep times. House found himself staring longingly out the opened front door, waiting for his companions to hurry up with parking the damn car. Why did they both need to do it anyway? But House knew they were just giving him some quick time alone with Blythe. However, unfiltered Mother is hard for any child to deal with, no matter what age.

"Oh James! There you are! Oh and Dr. Cameron, looking lovely like always! Greg, why don't you show them around a bit? I have so many things to do!" She continued talking mostly to herself as she turned and left the room, presumably to do the many things she felt needed to be done.

"She seems...chipper." Wilson observed.

"Maniacally chipper. Insanely chipper. Disturbingly, revoltingly, terminally chipper." House corrected. He wheeled himself down the hall to his old room. Wilson and Cameron followed closely behind. House sat in the doorway and just looked at the walls.

"Hasn't changed at all. Creepy." Going in he started to rifle through his own drawers. Stealing old t-shirts and little odds and ends. Suddenly, he pulled out a pair of light blue, lacy, very pretty panties. Looking confused he held them up all the way. Letting out a laugh he grinned. Tossing them back in the drawer he turned to his friends. "That...is the very definition of 'a good night.' Mary Jean Henderson. You should have seen them with the matching bra!" Both Wilson and Cameron had the decency to hide their smirks beneath masks of disapproval. Blythe rounded the corner into her son's room. She looked considerably less chipper. House's grin fell as she let out a choked breath.

"It's time to leave Greg...we have to go now. Your cousin Micheal is waiting in the car for us. You know, he is such a nice boy, and a wonderful nurse. I can't understand why he isn't married yet."

"He's gay Mom. Micheal is gay. The man he got a commitment ceremony to seventeen years ago is going with us." House muttered tiredly, as if they had had this conversation a million times before.

"Well yes I know, but he was always so nice when he was a boy. I can't believe he would ever do anything like that. He always seemed so normal." Blythe looked thoughtfully at her son. House just sighed and shaking his head, wheeled towards the door.

"Don't touch my stuff! I'll know if you do! The force is with me." House tossed over his shoulder as he headed out, tapping a Star Wars poster of Princess Leah, not giving Wilson or Cameron a chance to say anything encouraging. He didn't want to be encouraged. He just wanted this damned day over and done with. Wilson stared forlornly at his friend's back. Cameron stood there a moment before shutting her opened mouth. She had definitely wanted to say something encouraging.

Once Micheal's car pulled out of the dusty drive, Wilson and Cameron headed back inside. Shutting the door, Cameron tried to chase away the silence.

"Blythe is...nice."

"She's lost. She has no idea what to do without a man in her life telling her what to do." Wilson walked back towards House's room, this time taking a moment to look at the pictures lined up exactly perfect in matching black frames on the pale yellow wall. Blythe and John's wedding, House as a baby, the family at some foreign beach in an amazing country somewhere far away. Unfortunately, that was probably the only time they ever went to the beach while they lived there. Reaching House's door, he turned on the radio and looked around. Nickelback's "Photograph" finally chased off that damned silence and filled the room with nostalgia.

_"Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head"_

Glancing at the pictures on the walls, neither person was very surprised. Band posters, philosophers, sports giants. Classic teenage boy decor. Cameron sat on the edge of his bed.

"I can't see House as a teen. Which is odd. Considering how childish he can be." Wilson chuckled and nodded in agreement with the girl.

"He was completely different yet exactly the same. I didn't know him until college, but even then...hilarious, but not bitter. Always active, jumping, running, he did all the sports and all the music classes he could take. He was a ladies man, but didn't gloat about it. He was just...happy I guess. It's hard to tell, but sometimes Old Greg rears his childish head. He's still in there somewhere." Wilson gave a sad smile and picked up a picture of a young Greg House off the cluttered desk. He had to have been maybe sixteen or seventeen at the time. He was dancing with some model looking girl on the deck of a boat surrounded by people. He was laughing like he would never be given the chance to smile again and you could see the sparkle in his bright blue, happy eyes, even through the grain of the old photograph. The water beneath the yacht was a clear blue, the exact shade of House's eyes on a good day. Must have been in some place like the Bahamas, or somewhere equally envy inducing. To somewhere just looking at an old photograph, his life looked picture perfect. But Wilson knew better.

**0123456789876543210**

Someone up at the podium was droning on, spilling perfect lies over a pale corpse.

"John House was a family man. Always doing right by his loving wife and shining example of a son."

House rolled his eyes. Slyly pulling his ear buds under his shirt, he put them in his ears and turned on his Ipod. A few minutes later, as the same liar continued to spew untruths, House's mother tapped him on the hand, looking sternly at his ear buds. He took out one. He tried for his mother's sake to at least attempt to listen to the speakers, but it was too much. Everyone that went up said something about what a great husband and father he was. What a great military man he was. Hell, why don't they take out the death toll on how many Commies or Japs or Nazis he killed. That was after all what they seemed to be celebrating. A God damned abusive murderer. House knew better. He feigned being overtaken with emotion and excused himself to the bathroom.

He sat in his wheelchair, staring into the streaked bathroom mirror. Licking his lips he realized this entire place smelled. Smelled like lies and burning flesh and the pits of God damn Hell coming up to swallow some lost souls into it's depths. The Universe's garbage incinerator. Suddenly feeling ill, he wheeled into the handicapped stall and vomited. He vomited all his locked away feeling and his bitterness. He vomited the lies he had told about the man John House was. He vomited the past and everything it did to him. He vomited away all his inside scars and tears and bad dreams. He vomited up the taste of charred flesh and the image of the perfect military family. He vomited everything he held inside about his father. He vomited his breakfast.

Going back to the sink, he washed out his mouth. He sprayed a bit of air freshener and splashed chilled water over his face and neck. Slowly, House patted his face with a paper towel, and wheeled himself back to the lobby. Turns out he didn't want to watch him burn at all. He just wanted him gone. Just wanted to know he was gone. He sat there until people filed solemnly out of the room where his father was. His mother came up to him. They said nothing, but went out to Micheal's car. The ride back to the house was silent, aside from the high pitched buzz from House's ear buds as he listened to his Ipod. Pulling into the drive and parking, Micheal helped House out of the car and into his chair, looking sympathetically at his leg. Everyone there thought he was in the chair because his leg had gotten so bad. House wondered what the would have said about John if they knew what had really happened.

"You're staying the night, right Greg? I just...I wouldn't feel right today if you didn't...please say you'll stay?" His mother looked so pitiful, he couldn't just say no.

"I'll have to see about Wilson and Cameron's schedules. If they have to leave, so do I."

"Oh no you don't...if they have to leave, Micheal can stay and help me take care of you Darling. It would be so nice to have you back home for a night." She was almost begging. House knew she just didn't want to be alone. He knew he could call up Joy, who was probably already on her way to stay the night anyway. House knew staying there would mean awful memories and nightmares. The return of old feelings brought bile back up into his throat. He forced it back down.

"Sure Mom...just for a night though. I have to go back tomorrow." Blythe lit up and hurried inside. Micheal and his lover helped House get up the steps to the porch and then wheel himself in.

"I always knew you had more balls than me Greg. And I came out to the entire judgemental, hateful, Republican, patriotic, Christian family at Christmas right after Grandma House had her heart attack. You're quite the inspiration man." Micheal clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a smile. House gave his cousin a wry grin and modest chuckle.

"What am I doing that's ballsy? Just staying for a visit." House brushed off the compliment, not wanting to feel good.

"With Bipolar Blythe? Isn't that what you called her when we were kids?"

"Just when I was mad." House bit the regret out of his lips. Wilson and Cameron walked out of his room and met him in the hall. Micheal introduced himself and his partner, Glen, and they all shook hands.

"Micheal, you and Glen should stay for dinner. Maybe even stay the night with Greg and his friends. You two were so close when you were little. Always writing letters back and forth. It would be fun! We're having chicken dumplings and mashed potatoes." Blythe walked as she spoke, tying an apron around her and looking hopefully at her nephew and Glen. Glancing at each other, the couple nodded. Blythe gave a smile and headed back to the kitchen to start dinner. Wilson and Cameron eyed House carefully, wondering what kind of mood he was in. They obviously couldn't talk about it now. The shit would have to wait a few hours to hit the fan.

**0123456789876543210**

**Let me clarify, Blythe is not homophobic. She is a victim of her times, and just doesn't really know better. **


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimed.**

**Sorry for the wait folks, but I've been busy/sick. This chapter took me a couple days to write for some reason. Good news is the Rodrigo y Gabriela CD I ordered off came today. So yay for that, right? Bad news is that there has been a drastic drop in my reviews. But I guess that's my own fault. **

**0123456789876543210**

"Hahaha and then the bike wheel flew off and he flipped into a huge puddle of mud! It was the most flustered I've ever seen Greg in my entire life. He just sat there looking lost." The whole table laughed as Micheal and House recounted tales of childhood. The times they were together at least. House smiled into his lap flipped through the picture albums. He liked Micheal . Probably the only member of the family he DID like...other than his mother of course. Then again you couldn't not like her. Not until you realized how her overt nicety affected her son's childhood and relationship with his father. Of course very few people ever had the chance to see the life that went on behind closed doors. The silent meals and enraged yelling. Broken toys and broken bones. House's smile turned around as his thoughts wandered to the less enjoyable times in his life. Cameron noticed his unusual silence and took his hand. His eyes flickered to hers for an instant and she gave a soft smile. The corner of his own mouth turned up in response and he continued with the stories. He told of Micheal falling down the stairs and the time he tried to date a girl. They spoke of ponds and camping and dirty magazines. No one mentioned John. And no one thought it was wrong to ignore the man that had died. Not this one.

"Greg was always getting into something. Biking, running, camping. Always outdoors, always on the move. You couldn't keep him sitting for long! I remember I would get calls from his school about him taking a bathroom pass and going outside and doing cartwheels and climbing trees on sunny days. It's a wonder he was as smart as he was, with as little as he went to class and everything." Blythe continued looking through pictures with a nostalgic smile on her face. House was again had the bad memories flitting through his mind, poking, prodding, tainting everything good he had ever done or felt. Dirtying them with anger and fear. Casting long shadows of sadness over the sunny days with friends. It was always like this for him. No good memory was ever unaccompanied by a bad one as a result. Skipping class to soak in the sun may have been cute to his mother and relaxing to him, but if his father found out...hell was to be paid. In full.

_"You can't just run out of class every time you feel like it boy! Do you want to turn out more ignorant and foolish than you already are? Hell, I pay good money for clothes on your back and food in your gut and you can't even be gracious enough to try to learn. Maybe get a good job and pay me back for all I done for you. Lazy, good for nothing, piece of shit. You are nothing boy. You're nothing!"_ The following slaps to the head and kicks to the behind were some of the most painful. But the words always hurt worse. Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will sting forever. They are the deep gashes in one's psyche that can never scab over or heal. Because someone always comes by to unknowingly stumble over and spit a careless word in your face. And there it stays forever. It isn't a simple bruise that will fade with time. Words hurt. Always.

A bleary eyed Blythe let loose a quiet yawn, which of course she politely covered with a perfectly manicured hand.

"My my my. Look how late it is! It's been a long day for us all...I believe I'll head on to bed. Micheal where will you sleep, since of course Glen will take the couch." Her innocent face was almost sweet enough to let it slide, but House had to chuckle and step in.

"Mother...the couch folds out. They'll sleep there together. Like normal couples do. You really have to work on this..." Micheal and Glen smiled as Glen placed a thankful hand on House's shoulder. Blythe just nodded politely and said her good nights to all in the room. Once her door shut, Micheal and his love unfolded the couch bed and House told them where the sheets and blankets were. They said good night and House and his friends worked their way to his old bedroom. Cameron went into the bathroom to change while Wilson helped House.

"I guess I'll be sleeping on the floor." Wilson looked forlornly at the worn carpet and House laughed.

"Sorry Jimmy Boy...but a cripple and woman shouldn't be forced to sleep on the ground when there is an able bodied man to do it for them!" Wilson shot House an exasperated face and walked out to get more blankets to make a pallet. Cameron walked in wearing rolled up gym shorts and a black wife beater. House hid the twitch of his boxers as he pulled the blanket up and motioned to the bed.

"How did you know to bring spare clothes?" He questioned as she laid a bit stiffly beside him.

"I've met your mother...I just figured better safe than sorry." House nodded and slipped an arm under his head as he stared at the ceiling.

"Quite the motto to live by." Cameron said nothing and Wilson walked in. He began spreading quilts onto the floor.

"Oh Wilson, I can sleep there. You take the bed."

"And sleep with House? No way. You have my sympathy. But, at least you don't have to worry about him kicking." Cameron smothered a grin and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh he's just mad because Micheal and Glen are in a committed relationship and turned him down for a threesome." This one was a bit harder for Cameron not to laugh at, but ever the polite one she at least tried. Wilson cut out the light, and grasping House's hand Cameron shut her pretty eyes and tried not to think of how weird it was that three grown people were in a teenagers room trying to sleep and forget that his mother was just down the hall. Eventually, her lids were weighted down and closed as she lay in the arms of the man she was in the most complicated of relationships with.

**0123456789876543210**

"So, how did we all sleep last night? James, was that old trundle bed too lumpy?" Wilson's fork stopped halfway on its journey to his awaiting mouth. He shot House an evil look. House just painted such an innocent face you could see rays from his (stolen) halo shining down around him. Cameron's eyes got big as she giggled at the picture.

"Trundle bed? There was a trundle bed?" Wilson queried, looking completely unsurprised yet utterly annoyed. Glaring daggers at his friend Wilson leaned back in his chair. House set down his own glass of orange juice and batted his eyelashes.

"Oops? I forgot about that old thing. Guess you didn't have to sleep on the floor after all _James._ Too bad we're leaving today. Oh well." He gave the most sorrow sarcastic smile he could muster and Wilson squinted his eyes.

"I slept fine Blythe. Just fine. No thanks to your son here. What were all those smacking sounds I heard last night? They kept me up for the longest time." Wilson looked pointedly at his friend, who just grinned in response.

"Well Jimmy Boy, Glen and Micheal ARE basically married. They're allowed to kiss." _Deflected!_ House smirked at Wilson's failed attempt to humiliate him in front of his mother and cousin, and of course Cameron. Wilson just smiled and shook his head. Leaning forward again he resumed eating breakfast. Blythe sprinkled the table in cheery small talk. Wilson looked at House and let his mind meander down the path of House's personality. Many would have been upset at such an allusive comment in front of their mother, but not House. He was able to look past the fact that it was directed towards him and be proud of how Wilson was randomly able to stand up for himself against House. Just like when he filed through his best, and only true friends cane. Yes, it hurt him. It physically pained them both. To see his friend lying there on the ground, no one moving to help him, and him not even trying to get up on his own. He fell right onto his bad leg, just like Wilson knew he would. But that didn't stop the Master Enabler. No, he had learned that it was ok to joke about House to his face at times. It was what made House respect Wilson. When he wanted to, he could be mean. But, he knew when and when not to use it. House knew too...he just claimed hard of hearing when the little voice in the back of his head wailed into his mind's ear.

It seemed to James Wilson, and presumably everyone at the table, that for the first time in many many years, perhaps his whole life, House was comfortable at his parents table. He sat there, joking and laughing, telling stories and telling lies. But they weren't hurtful. Not for the most part at least. And those that were at someone else's expense (mainly Wilson) would good natured and not as cruel as he could have been. With a sigh, Wilson thought about what a shame it was that a man had to die to finally release his iron grasp of his sons psyche. Perhaps now, House could move on. Maybe settle down with Cameron, have a baby or two. Hell, who knows? Maybe even work in the clinic without getting yelled at by Cuddy! He seemed to be ok now. The story had a happy ending. Or at least, a crappy one.

"These pancakes are great, Mom. They're cooked Just Right."

**0123456789876543210**

**Oh wow...I was not expecting to end the story in this chapter. But then again, I'm not one for planning what I write. I just sit and let the story take it's own form. I'm not sure how much I like the ending, but I think it's all wrapped up nicely.**


End file.
